Algo inesperado
by Kr0l
Summary: ¿como puede llegar a cambiar tu vida en solo unos días?... ¿el destino? o ¿un amor enfermizo?
1. Chapter 1

_Algo inesperado_

Era una hermosa tarde de otoño y el atarder estaba haciendo ya acto de presencia contrastando con las nubes que parecían tener un color extraño, las árboles empezaban a tirar sus hojas amarillentas y secas formando un hermosos paisaje, todo estaba tan tranquilo y normal.

Pero una chica de no más de 22 años que caminaba por allí no se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor pues estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos cualquiera que la viera así pensaría que no era ella pues ella siempre estaba con una sonrisa en el rostro y viendo el hermoso paisaje, ¿qué le sucedía entonces?; en la mente de la chica pasaba todo tipo de pensamientos menos la palabra tranquilidad su cabeza era un nudo de problemas.

Acababa de llegar a su nueva casa que compartiría con su marido después de haber pasado su luna de miel llegaron a su casa el se la había comprado pero desde que regresaron algo no marchaba nada normal en ella así que decidió acabar con esa incertidumbre y salió con la excusa de que quería salir a ver el paisaje y con esta excusa su marido ni sospechó necesitaba salir a comprar algo que aclararía sus dudas... Pero si las aclaraba ¿cómo le diría? ¿Cómo reaccionaría el? ¿cómo reaccionaría ella?.

Sin darse cuenta llegó a su casa y allí estaba él esperándola con un visible gesto de preocupación marcado en su cara, ella llegó a su lado y él le dijo:

**- me preocupaste en este momento iba a salir a buscarte esta empezando a anochecer **

**- perdona pero es que se me hizo tarde se me fue el tiempo, lamento haberte preocupado-**

**- no te preocupes** - un escalofrío corrió por su espalda- **es mejor que entremos está empezando a hacer frío y tu ya tienes la nariz roja además no quiero que te resfríes**- la tomo de la mano y entraron a la casa

**- Sí-** dijo ella de nuevo se metió en sus pensamientos él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que ella traía una pequeña bolsita en la mano.

Entraron a la casa y ella se había quedado sentada sobre la cama, el se le quedó viendo algo no estaba bien con su esposa y necesitaba saberlo se paro enfrente ella y solo vio que tenía la mirada perdida se hincó y le paso la mano por los ojos sabía que ella era despistada pero no para llegar a tanto así que tomo su cara con sus manos y la besó repentinamente él supo que reaccionó por que se quedó estática pero luego respondió a su beso, después se separó de ella y le preguntó:

**- ¿Estás bien Sakura?**

**- Claro que estoy bien Shaoran ¿por qué la pregunta?**

**- por que... Algo me dice que me estas mintiendo**

**- ¿por qué tendría que mentirte? tu sabes que soy tan mala o peor para mentir que tu **

**- ¿segura?**

**- Claro que estoy segura, solo que el viaje me sentó algo mal y parece que tengo un poco de acidez pero no te preocupes salí a comprar algo ya se me pasará**

Shaoran se levantó del piso era mejor no seguir preguntando sabía que Sakura le ocultaba algo pero en otro momento le preguntaría la conocía bastante bien.

**- ¿quieres algo de cenar?**

**- solo si tu lo preparas-** dijo Sakura regalándole una sonrisa de las que solo ella podía darle

**- Mm...¿qué quieres?-** dijo Shaoran caminando a la puerta de la habitación

- **mmmm veamos... lo que tu quieras**- dijo conteniendo la risa

**- pues... ya supe** -

Shaoran salió de la habitación y Sakura se puso su pijama quería que Shaoran le llevara la cena a la cama, pero cuando iba a entrar a la cama sintió que algo subía por su garganta dejando un sabor amargo así que corrió al baño

Shaoran escuchó los ruidos y vio que Sakura estaba volviendo el estómago en el baño, entro sigilosamente tomó una toalla y esperó a que ella terminara.

Cuando terminó allí estaba el ofreciéndole la toalla para que se limpiara la cara

**- gracias-** dijo tomándola limpio su cara y se soltó el cabello

**- estás pálida ¿segura que solo tienes acidez?**

**- ...sí...-** dijo ella tomando su cabeza con las manos - **y creo que ahora estoy algo mareada-**

**- ¿qué haré contigo?-** dijo tomándola en brazos y llevándola a la cama

**- llevarme a la cama y apapacharme eso sería bueno-** dijo ella con una sonrisa pícara

**- creo que te tengo algo mimada-** dijo acostándola en la cama y tapándola con las frazadas mirándola con ternura

**- ¿algo?-** dijo ella escapando de su boca un pequeño bostezo

**- sí creo y te tengo, pero en este momento es mejor que duermas**- dijo sentándose a su lado

**- pero tengo hambre**- dijo ella con voz de niña pequeña

**- sí, pero si tienes acidez es mejor que no comas nada fuerte te puede caer mal-** dijo acariciando su mejilla con ternura

**- está bien** - dijo ella cerrando los ojos

**- entonces en un momento te traigo algo** - dijo apartándose de ella y si dirigió hacia la cocina

El se retiró a la cocina estaba algo lejos de las habitaciones había varias cosas tiradas por el suelo acababan de llegar y Sakura no había sido de mucha ayuda pues había salido y no arreglaron mucho pues aun habían cajas por todos lados, polvo y los muebles tenían una sábanas cubriéndolos los únicos lugares de la casa que estaban casi arreglados eran el baño, su recamara y la cocina, claro que no tenía que preocuparse en poco tiempo llegaría Wei y estaba seguro que les sería de muy buena ayuda.

El regresó a la habitación llevando la cena de Sakura cuando la encontró mirando la televisión

**- a que bien a la vez de que me ayudaras estás aquí viendo la televisión**- dijo el simulando estar enojado

- **Estoy enfermita comprende-** dijo ella viéndolo con ojos tristes

**- solo para lo que te conviene-** dijo acercándole la pequeña charola con la comida, la puso sobre sus piernas al notar que solo era poco pregunto:

- **¿por qué es tan poquito?-** dijo mirándolo mientras se ponía su pijama

**- ¿quieres más?-** dijo el mirándola para después pasar a ver la charola

- **no, es solo que... Bueno es muy poco para los dos**- dijo ella mirándolo como se metía a la cama

- **bueno es que en eso te equivocas, yo no voy a cenar estoy algo cansado y no se algo extraño que nunca me había sucedido todo el día me la he pasado comiendo como desesperado así que si no quiero enfermarme como tu debo hacer este pequeño sacrificio**

**- ¿así que crees que esto me pasó por glotona?-** dijo ella fingiendo estar molesta

- **no, yo no dije eso dije que no me quiero enfermar demás eran dulces lo que comí**- dijo el tomándose el mentón haciendo recuerdo de lo que comió

-**pero no te preocupes te perdono ¿sabes? Esto está delicioso**- dijo comiendo bastante rápido

- **despacio Sakura perecería que no has comido en años**- dijo el viéndola con una cara de estupefacción

**- es que cocinas delicioso**- dijo ella viéndolo de una forma muy tierna

**- a sí** - dijo el acercándose a ella para susurrarle al oído - **pues debes saber que es lo que preparaste tu para la comida me dio algo de flojera así que eso te traje**

**- entonces felicidades a la chef-** dijo sonriéndole **- vez soy mejor cocinera que tu**

**- si lo que tu digas -** dijo tapándose y dejando escapar un pequeño bostezo **- buenas noches amor**

**- buenas noches Shaoran-** dijo ella viéndolo como se le cerraban los ojos al parecer estaba bastante cansado aunque no lo quisiera admitir

- **por cierto mañana tengo que irme temprano tengo algunos papeles que organizar ¿te importa?** - le dijo con los ojos cerrados

**- ¿por qué debería importarme? -** dijo ella no le entendía

- **por que quizás me valla temprano y no desayune contigo además no te quiero dejar estando tu así** - dijo abriendo los ojos

- **te preocupas demasiado mira mañana regresará Wei ¿no?-** el solo asintió con la cabeza - **¿vez? Así no estaré sola te imaginas estás así por una acidez ¿qué pasará cuando tengamos a nuestro hijos?-** dijo ella con una sonrisa

- **me volvería completamente loco**- dijo él con una sonrisa

- **Shaoran...**

**- ¿Sí?**

**- ¿ te gustaría tener un bebé?** - dijo ella viéndolo curiosa

- **¿por qué preguntas eso? **

**- simple curiosidad -**

**- Sabes bien que me encantaría tener un bebé contigo una Sakurita en brazos te verías hermosa.**

**- también podría ser un pequeño Shaoran o podrían ser los dos ¿qué opinas?** - Dijo ella pero el ya estaba dormido - **escoges el momento perfecto para quedarte dormido-**

Sakura optó por quedarse dormida mañana le esperaba un día duro y era mejor descansar esperaba que se encontrara mejor no le agradaba mentirle a Shaoran pues ella sabía que no era una simple acidez.

A la mañana siguiente los rayos de sol entraban por las grandes ventanas de la habitación que ya estaba arreglada se veía que no había nadie por que todo estaba muy tranquilo bueno al menos eso parecía por que dentro del baño no se escuchaban unos ruidos no muy normales.

**- esto está empeorando**- dijo Sakura tomando un baso con agua y enjuagándose la boca - **y lo peor de todo es que estos mareos no me van nada bien** - dijo pero recordó que pasaría si Shaoran la viera así no se había dado cuenta pero se le notaban grandes ojeras y estaba bastante pálida.

Bajó para ver si encontraba el "antiácido" cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Wei preparando el desayuno

- **ohh... Buenos días Wei no sabía que había llegado ya**- dijo entrando a la cocina- **umm huele delicioso**

**- Buenos Días Señora Sakura, llegué hoy temprano antes de que el señor Shaoran se fuera-** dijo viéndola con una gran sonrisa.

- **Wei... Yo... Te quería preguntar algo**- dijo ella viendo hacía la ventana

- **¿sí señora?-** dijo viéndola con interés

- **ayer fui a la farmacia a comparar un... antiácido y lo traía una pequeña bolsa ¿ las has visto?-** dijo tratando de ocultar su sonrojo

**- Sí, la dejó en el salón, tuvo suerte de que el señor no encontrara el "antiácido" estuvo a punto de descubrirla**- dijo viéndola con una sonrisa de complicidad mezclada con algo de picardía

- **¿que cosas dice?-** dijo ella ahora sin ocultar su sonrojo mientras pensaba que como lo supo si ni ella misma lo sabía

- **Nada solo olvídelo**- dijo volviendo a ver la comida- **a por cierto la llamó la señorita Daidogi**

- **a gracias la llamaré por mi recamara** - dijo retirándose a su habitación.

Mientras Wei pensaba en lo que podría mostrar el temido "antiácido" al perecer no estaba nada segura quizás creía que era demasiado repentino pero toda su vida había escuchado un sin fin de excusas para "eso".

Sakura iba pensando- _¿cómo es que lo supo? Lo mejor que se me viene a la mente es que Shaoran le haya comentado como estuve ayer pero... Entonces es cierto si estaré ..._

**- Señora Sakura a desayunar**- dijo Wei llamándola desde el piso de abajo

- **Sí, ya voy Wei** - dijo Sakura tomando camino hacía la escalera- **tendré que llamar a Tomoyo ella me dirá que es mejor hacer aunque todavía me queda la duda de ¿cómo le voy a decir?**

**- Señora Sakura ¿se encuentra bien?-** dijo Wei llevándole el desayuno

- **Sí Wei, solo que... ¿cómo sabía la verdad?-** dijo viéndolo con algo de sonrojo y tristeza

- **Tengo muchos años trabajando así que he escuchado un sin fin de excusas para ese tipo de cosas**- dijo viéndola con una sonrisa - **pero a lo que se ve usted no está muy feliz ¿pasa algo?**

- **¿he? No nada, eso de que no estoy feliz es mentira es fantástico pero creo que aun es muy repentino nos acabamos de casar y aun somos muy jóvenes que tal si no podemos con una responsabilidad de esa magnitud**- dijo viendo sus manos

- **Estoy seguro que lo lograrán**- dijo mirándola con comprensión

- **es demasiada presión y responsabilidad**- dijo Sakura que estaba jugando con el mantel de la mesa

- **¿qué es demasiada presión y responsabilidad?-** dijo Shaoran tomando a Sakura de los hombros

- **aahh...nada, ¿verdad Wei?**- dijo mirándolo suplicándole con la mirada que no la descubriera no ahora que ni siquiera estaba segura.

- **nada señor ... Si me disculpa me iré a terminar de asear la cocina**

Wei salió del comedor y Shaoran solo se quedó viendo la puerta por donde había salido algo le decía que todos sabían algo que él no

**-¿Shaoran?**

**-...dime...**

**- Me asustaste**

**- perdóname... Acabé temprano y quería darte una sorpresa**

**- valla sorpresa me has dado, pero no pensé que este tipo de sorpresa**

**- ¿de que hablaba Wei?**

**- de nada ya te lo dije**

**- de todas maneras tengo la ligera sospecha que todos saben algo menos yo**

**- te lo diré cuando esté segura de lo que pasa- dijo en un susurro que pasó desapercibido por Shaoran**

**- ¿no vas a comer?-** dijo cuando Sakura se levantó con su plato

**- no tengo apetito**

**- ven acá**- dijo Shaoran tomándola de la cintura y obligándola a sentarse- **no te vas a parar hasta que acabes lo que está en el plato-**

**- pero...-**

**-Pero nada, no quiero que te me enfermes**- dijo tomando un poco de comida en un tenedor y poniéndolo frente a la boca de su esposa -**anda está delicioso**

**- ¿ no tenías que ir a hacer ejercicio?**

**- es cierto...pero no me iré hasta qua acabes de comer. Eres una tramposita**

Sakura suspiró y dijo- **en verdad Shaoran no tengo hambre** - dijo viendo el plato.

- **Está bien pero luego comerás conmigo ¿esta bien?**

**- esta bien-** dijo Sakura con una sonrisa

Shaoran se levantó de la silla y subió las escaleras estaba preocupado por Sakura desde hacía días estaba muy extraña.

Abajo Sakura recordó- _"la prueba está en el baño"-_ subió las escaleras pero cuando iba a la mitad tuvo un pequeño mareo que ocasiono que se le nublara la vista y tuvo que agarrárse del barandal.

Shaoran iba para la habitación a tomar una toalla y cambiarse de ropa, Sakura ya se había recuperado y se lo encontró en el pasillo

-**Sakura pensé que estabas afuera**

**- no, quería acompañarte**

**- esta bien, pero antes tengo que irme a cambiar de ropa**

**-no, que tal si vamos a dar una vuelta**

**-¿una vuelta?¿qué no querías que...**

**- si lo se, pero cambié de opinión**

Shaoran suspiró y le dijo

- **no Sakura quiero hacer ejercicio, hace días que no hago y puedo perder condición**

**- por un día más no perderás gran cosa**

**- has hoy lo que puedas hacer mañana- **y caminó a la habitación

**- siempre hay un mañana**- continuó Sakura

- **pero no para todos** - terminó Shaoran con una sonrisa

Sakura se apresuró a caminar cuando lo alcanzó le dijo

- **¿no podré convencerte verdad?**

**- no**

**- me lo suponía** - dijo cuando entraron a su habitación**-¿querrás una toalla?-** preguntó Sakura

- **sí, por favor**

Sakura entró al baño vio el pequeño aparatito que tenía un color azulado leyó la caja y cerró los ojos soltando un suspiro.

Salió del baño con la toalla en mano Shaoran la esperaba recargado en el marco de la puerta.

**-¿qué te pasa?-** dijo al ver la cara de su esposa

**- nada, aquí esta la toalla vámonos.**

Salieron al jardín y Sakura se sentó a la sombra de un árbol

**- ¿cómo te diré?-** se repetía una y otra vez

Shaoran se acercó a Sakura y le dijo

**-¿en que piensas?**

**- como te diré-** contestó Sakura aun en sus pensamientos

**- ¿decirme que?-** preguntó Shaoran no entendía que le pasaba

**- Shaoran ¿hace cuanto estás aquí?-** preguntó Sakura una vez que se dio cuenta de que estaba a su lado

**- te dije que algo te pasaba-** dijo Shaoran abrazándola- **¿por qué no me dices que te preocupa?**

**- es que no sé como decirte...**

**- solo dímelo, lo sabremos solucionar**

**- está bien...- **dijo Sakura tratando de armarse de valor - **estoy... Estamos... **

Shaoran esperaba pero Sakura estaba temblando

**- Sakura me estas asustando**

**- es que...no se como decírtelo**

**- ¿decirme que?-** preguntó otra vez**- solo dilo de una vez ya vez que sea lo que sea todo estará bien.**

**- es que no estoy segura de lo que pasa en verdad...-** dijo Sakura jugando con sus manos

Shaoran la miró seriamente y le dijo

-** ¿por qué no me lo dices, no creo que sea algo que no podamos solucionar**

**- bueno es que te parecerá muy repentino, nos acabamos de casar y somos muy jóvenes además no se si podré con esta responsabilidad que se nos viene enzima, yo nunca tuve a alguien que me orientara en esto...no se en realidad como actuar ante esto**

**- ¿de que estás hablando?-** dijo Shaoran que estaba muy confundido con las palabras de Sakura, su mente le estaba dando a entender otra cosa...

**- que vamos a tener un...-** pero fue interrumpida por Wei que llevaba el teléfono en mano

**- Señora le llama la señorita Daidogi** - Sakura miró a Wei después a Shaoran que tenía la mirada baja su mente estaba hecha un nudo

**- te moles...-** trató de decir Sakura pero Shaoran le contestó

**- para nada-** dijo cortante y levantándose del lugar para entrar a la casa.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior y tomó el teléfono

**- hola-** contestó con voz apagada

**- ¿Sakura? ¿qué te pasa?-** preguntó angustiada Tomoyo

**- ...nada...-** suspiró Sakura

**- y ¿qué pasó? Tu sabes con la prueba, confirmó tus sospechas**

**- ... Sí...-** contestó Sakura conteniendo las lágrimas

**- ¿qué pasó? ¿reaccionó mal, ya verá cuando lo vea me las va a...**

**- no Tomoyo aun no le digo-** dijo ocultándole que se había molestado justo cuando le iba a dar la noticia

**- hay Sakura-** dijo Tomoyo- **pero tu tranquila, en la tarde pasaremos a visitarlos y hablaremos más tranquilas ¿de acuerdo?**

**- de acuerdo**

**- bueno, entonces hasta en la tarde-** dijo Tomoyo colgando el teléfono.

Sakura colgó el teléfono y entró a la casa, dejó el teléfono en la mesa de la cocina y subió a su habitación.

**-¿Shaoran?-** preguntó entrando esperando encontrarlo pero nadie contestó.

Se sentó en la cama y trató de tranquilizarse, a los pocos minutos la puerta se abrió y por allí entró Shaoran

**- espera Shaoran**- dijo Sakura entonces Shaoran se do la media vuelta y la vio

**-¿qué pasa?**

**- ¿por que te enfadaste allá fuera en el jardín?**

**- ¿cómo hubieras reaccionado tu?-** preguntó conteniendo su enojo

**-¿de que estas hablando?**

**- de lo mismo de lo que estabas hablando allá afuera**

**- no me dejaste terminar**

**- y no quiero que lo hagas mañana mismo terminarás con tu tormento**

Sakura no entendía lo que Shaoran quería decirle

**- esto es un mal entendido Shaoran no es lo que crees**

**- ¿a no? ¿entonces que quisiste decir?**

**- que vamos a tener un bebé, de eso hablaba con Wei esta mañana-** dijo con lágrimas en los ojos mientras que Shaoran la veía asombrado

**-¿qué?**- dijo, no comprendía las palabras de Sakura no las quería creer

- **se que es muy repentino, nos acabamos de casar y somos muy jóvenes, además no se si podré con tal responsabilidad, no me creo capaz de poder ser una buena madre... No creo que le convenga a tu madre tener una nuera inútil que ni a su hijo sabe cuidar...**- decía Sakura demasiado rápido pero Shaoran no la escuchaba su mente aun no procesaba esas palabras, no podía creerlo, era...era.. Era increíble sería papá, tendrían un bebe de Sakura y suyo totalmente de los dos entonces una sonrisa alegró su rostro y abrazó a Sakura que se quedó quieta muy en el fondo quería que Shaoran la abrazara y le dijera que todo estaría bien.

**- gracias Sakura, gracias**

**- ¿por qué?**

**- por que me has hecho el hombre más feliz del universo**

**- ¿ no te importa que aun seamos demasiado jóvenes...**

**- mejor jóvenes que viejos, ¿no crees, ya verás cuando crezca lo llevaremos a la playa **

**- amor aun falta tiempo**

Shaoran se plantó de nuevo en el mundo y le dijo

**- ¿por qué tenías tanto miedo de mi reacción?**

**- es que no creo que buena madre, yo nunca tuve a mi madre a mi lado a que me diera consejos esto es nuevo para mi, además tengo miedo de no poder cuidarlo como deba.**

**- esto es cosa de dos y yo te ayudaré aprenderemos juntos.**

**- no creo que si cometemos errores le agraden a tu madre,**

**- no me importa lo que ella piense, no nos debe de importar es nuestro hijo., nuestro y de nadie más.-** le dijo Shaoran después sonrió tenía que darle un poco de confianza**- ya lo verás podremos hacerlo.**

Sakura sonrió y se abrazó a Shaoran.

**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**  
Tomoyo iba en su auto, iba a la casa de Sakura en parte pero también iba por que necesitaba desahogarse con alguien y con quien mejor que con su mejor amiga.

No lo se había querido decir por teléfono por que no es algo que se pueda solucionar así.

Llegó y bajó del auto para entrar a la casa.

**- Hola Tomoyo , que bueno que llegaste, aunque ya no es necesario, ya lo sabe**

**- ¿si y que pasó?**

**- todo salió como esperaba**

**- felicidades Sakura**- dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa melancólica

**- ¿qué te pasa?**

**- podríamos hablar en otro lugar**

**- claro**

Subieron a su habitación y entonces miró a Tomoyo se veía que estaba bastante triste

**- ¿qué te tiene así?**

**- deberías preguntar quien**

**- no me digas que...**

**- es que ya no se que hacer, es que se porta tan frío conmigo, necesito saber, escuchar que aun me quiere**,- dijo Tomoyo con lágrimas en los ojos- **y ese silencio por su parte me está llevando a una oscura soledad**

Tomoyo caminó a la ventana y miró el jardín que poseía la casa de su amiga

**- y ya no se que hacer desde hace días estoy pensando romper con él**

**- ¡¿qué?-** dijo una sorprendida Sakura

- **necesito cariño Sakura, y el ya no me lo da y no se por que, será que no se da cuenta de lo que necesito pero ya me cansé, además no soporto que ella aun no salga de sus pensamientos.**

**- Tomoyo sabes que soy tu amiga y aunque me duela que pienses así de mi hermano si consideras que es lo mejor, es que es lo mejor**- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa mientras le daba un abrazo a su ex cuñada- **tu siempre podrás contar con nuestro apoyo mío como de Shaoran**

**- gracias Sakura gracias-** dijo respondiendo el abrazo y dejando caer todas las lágrimas que venía cargando desde hace tiempo.

**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**

Lejos de allí caminaba un joven bajo la lluvia empapándose por completo pero no le importaba su mente y su corazón estaban en otro lugar, sus ojos azules se mostraban tristes y melancólicos, aun no podía creer que ella le hiciera eso.

Siempre había sido muy maduro para su edad, ¿desde cuando la había perdido?

Llegó a su casa las luces estaban encendidas

Una joven de cabellos castaños salió con un paraguas para protegerse de la lluvia

**-¿dónde esta?-** preguntó con un hilo de voz

La joven lo miró con tristeza nunca lo había visto así y no le gustaba

**- se fue hace una hora**

**- bien-** fue lo único que dijo y entró a la casa

La joven miró el cielo, perecía que empeoraría la lluvia tal como el estado anímico de su joven amo.

_- "solo espero que jamás vuelvas"-_ dijo pensando en la causante del dolor y tristeza del joven de ojos azules.

**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**

Una joven viajaba en un avión a encontrase con el amor de su vida sus predicciones habían fallado y solo esperaba que él la supiera perdonar, miraba como la lluvia caía las nubes estaban grises y poco a poco empezaba a anochecer.

_- " espero que no haya tomado la decisión equivocada, por que si es así no creo poder recuperarlo"_

**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**  
Tomoyo llegó a su departamento, entró y lo vio sentado en el sofá viendo el televisor.

**- que bueno que llegaste**- la saludó con una sonrisa

**- Hola Toya-** dijo con tristeza

**-¿qué te pasa?- **

**- necesitamos hablar**

El "necesitamos hablar" de Tomoyo no le había sonado muy bien se sentó junto a ella la miró a los ojos pero solo se encontraban llenos de confusión y tristeza más sin embargo cierta decisión hacía que brillaran de un modo extraño.

**-¿de que quieres hablar?**

**- Toya esto está empeorando cada vez más y se que no te gusta tomar riesgos pero esto me está dañando**

**- ¿de que hablas?-** Toya empezaba a ver el camino de la plática

**- que necesito sentirme querida y se que eso no lo tendré por parte tuya...**

**- pero...**

**-no Toya, se que ella nunca salió de tu mente ni de tu corazón y no puedo competir con eso sabiendo que llevo las de perder, se que tu orgullo se negará a aceptarlo, búscala y dile** **que la amas y prométeme que** - dijo con voz cortada y de sus ojos empezaron a caer lágrimas- **no le harás daño, dile siempre que la amas no te canses de decírselo a las mujeres nos gusta sentirnos queridas**

**- estas diciendo ¿que lo nuestro fue un error?**

**- sí, Toya... Aunque te amo con todo mi corazón prefiero que seas feliz a su lado que infeliz al mío... Te deseo muchísima suerte Toya.**

Al terminar de decir eso salió del departamento y se fue.

**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**  
Sakura caminaba por el pasillo se sentía aliviada de que las cosas hubieran salido bien Shaoran la había apoyado se sentía inmensamente feliz pero ahora le preocupaba su amiga.

Siguió caminando algo la tenía inquieta ¿qué podría ser? Llegó a su habitación había pasado sumamente rápido el día, se quitó su ropa y su puso su pijama después se contempló en el espejo.

Aun no le notaba pero estaba tan emocionada ahora que todo estaba bien, añoraba tener ya en brazos a su bebé, pasó su mano por su vientre y sonrió entonces una mano se posó sobre la de ella y le susurró en su oído.

**-¿emocionada?-** le preguntó su esposo tiernamente mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de ella

**- mucho-** dijo ella dándose la vuelta y mirando a los ojos de su esposo.

El solo la miró a los ojos y depositó un tierno beso en sus labios

**- te amo-** dijo dándole otro beso- **te amo tanto**

**- yo también te amo**

**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**  
Estaba sentado frente a la chimenea de su mansión, veía las llamas del fuego consumían la manera, el se sentía como la madera, con una tristeza que lo consumía de tristeza y soledad.

Tocaron la puerta sacándole de sus reflexiones

**- Eriol-** dijo asomándose por la puerta la misma mujer castaña de hace momentos**- ¿no piensas salir de allí?**

Eriol permaneció en silencio, se sentía devastado aunque no por ello dejaría que sus guardianes se preocuparan por ello.

**- ¿qué es lo que quieres Ruby?-** dijo con voz calmada, algo que lo caracterizaba

**- bueno es que yo y Spy... Estamos preocupados por usted, no ha salido de aquí desde ayer y, pensamos que quizás le gustaría salir a algún lugar para despejarse**

Eriol medito las palabras de su guardiana _"salir a algún lugar"_ no sonaba tan mal.

**- buena idea preparen sus maletas viajamos a visitar a mi Lindo pariente**

**- ¡¡vamos de vacaciones!-** dijo emocionada la mujer- **pero...no es allí donde fue Kaho-** dijo terminando con voz apagada

- **sí, allí es pero nosotros no iremos a verla a ella, además no todo será tan fácil como ella lo cree... Quiero verla sufrir como ella lo ha hecho**

Nakuru miró sorprendida al joven mago, no le conocía esa faceta para que quería ver a la persona que lo había hecho sufrir hace días diciéndole que no podía vivir con él.

**------------------------Flash-back--------------------------**

_Entraba la noche la lluvia caía afuera y las personas corrían a sus casas dejos de allí en una mansión que se veía que reinaba la paz todo se veía oscuro menos una luz de una ventana que estaba encendida se veían dos siluetas, un hombre y una mujer._

_**- perdona por decirte esto Eriol, pero ya no puedo callar-** decía la mujer pelirroja_

_**- ¿cómo fuste capaz?-** dijo el joven de cabello negro azulado mirando la ventana- **¡maldita sea Kaho, ¿cómo fuiste capaz de estar conmigo pensando en el?**_

_**- pensé que te amaba Eriol, pero me equivoqué no tuve la culpa de esto solamente no pude olvidarlo**- dijo Kaho con lágrimas en los ojos que estaba detrás de Eriol _

_**- pensaste,-** dijo con ironía**- pero si puedes jugar con los sentimientos de las personas por una equivocación, ¡¡una maldita equivocación!-** Eriol estaba fuera de sus casillas- **¿desde cuando?**_

_**- no lo se, pero ya es bastante.**_

_**- vete Kaho, quiero que te vallas, ve con él y espero que seas muy infeliz**- dijo Eriol saliendo por la puerta y cerrándola fuertemente._

_Nakuru lo vio salir de la biblioteca solo iba con su gabardina negra y afuera llovía a cantaros, entró y vio a Kaho mirando el escritorio de Eriol con un rostro melancólico y triste._

_**-¿qué pasó?**_

_**- me voy con Toya, Nakuru**- dijo Kaho viéndola a los ojos_

_**-¿¡que!**_

_**- como escuchaste le dije a Eriol que no lo amo**_

_**- siempre jugaste con él ¿verdad?**_

_Kaho agachó la mirada en cierta forma así había sido pero ella no tenía la intensión de lastimarlo. A ninguno de los dos._

_- **siempre... Solo querías las atenciones económicas que nunca tuviste ¡¡siempre estuviste de arrimada pero Eriol decía lo contrario te defendía y con esto le pagas, que bueno que te vallas, solo te digo una cosa si vas a con él y no te recibe como esperabas nunca, escucha bien, nunca pienses volver a esta casa por que juro que te sacaré a patadas...- dijo Nakuru con voz amenazante y salió.**_

**----------------------------------End- Flash- Back-----------------------------**

Esas palabras rondaban por su mente ahora no estaba segura de haber hecho lo correcto Toya siempre había sido su único amor pero ¿y si el ya tenía a quien amar?

Era un largo viaje y eso no le ayudaba solo pensaba lo que podría o no ser, a estas alturas ya no sabía lo que había hecho Eriol siempre la había tratado bien, pero siempre era tan misteriosos además siempre los veían raro a pesar de que Eriol aparentaba mas edad de la que debería no dejaba de sentirse...¿vieja?

Movió la cabeza negativamente ¿cómo pensaba esas cosas, cuando llegara a tierra lo primero que haría sería ver a Toya y todo se arreglaría ¿verdad?

**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**

Tomoyo llegó a la casa de Sakura, en el departamento que vivía esta Toya y no quería verlo.

**-¿Tomoyo que haces aquí?-** dijo Sakura sorprendida de verla a esas horas

**- pensaba que podía quedarme aquí no quiero ver a Toya por un tiempo**

**- ¿ya lo hiciste verdad?-** pregunto Sakura al notar como en los ojos violetas de su amiga se albergaba una tristeza enorme

**-...sí...-** respondió con un hilo de voz**- y no sabes cuanto duele, por que aun lo amo-** dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y una lagrima calló por su mejilla

**-hay Tomoyo entra-** dijo Sakura dejándola entrar

Caminaban por el pasillo, Tomoyo le contaba lo que había sucedido mientras todas las lágrimas de dolor corrían Libremente por sus mejillas

**- y lo que mas me duele es que hice lo mejor, quiero que él sea feliz y si su felicidad es a su lado ¿quién soy yo para impedírsela?-** decía con voz cortada

**- Tomoyo eres una persona muy noble-** dijo Sakura sirviendo de paño de lágrimas a su amiga que aun no paraba de llorar

**- y no puedo odiarla, por que se que ella también es una gran persona y que se merece ser feliz con el**

Pero entonces Sakura recordó Kero en alguna de sus pláticas le contó que Kaho Mitzuki estaba en casa de Eriol y que no precisamente de besos y abrazos de amigos, todo se estaba complicando.

**- será mejor que duermas, Tomoyo mañana será un nuevo día, si hoy no sabes como solucionar el dolor que tienes en tu corazón mañana lo sabrás, pero por ahora descansa.**

**- gracias Sakura**

**- no hay problema**- dijo Sakura serrando la puerta

Sakura salió por la puerta y caminaba por el pasillo que daba a su habitación estaba muy preocupada por su amiga pero también por su hermano, quizás ella pensaba que había hecho lo mejor pero si se enteraba que Kaho no podría estar con Toya por la pequeña razón de que estaba con Eriol ¿que haría?.

No quería mentirle a su mejor amiga pero tampoco quería hacerla sentir más culpable, no quería que se sitiera mal por lo que había hecho... Llegó a su habitación y vio que Shaoran miraba la ventana acababa de hablar por teléfono y no le había gustado nada la noticia que le habían comunicado.

**-¿qué pasa?-** preguntó Sakura abrazando a su esposo por la cintura y recargando su cabeza en su hombro

**- Samantha vendrá para las vacaciones de invierno**

**- ¿Samantha? ¿es la hija de Fanrem no es así?**

**- ...Sí...**

**- ¿qué te preocupa?**

**- Sakura no quiero que ella esté aquí, y mas estando tu así**

**- sabemos que es problemática pero no es para tanto**

**- no es que tu no la conoces Sakura, ella puede ser el mismo diablo, además no quiero que te preocupes más, con lo de Tomoyo y tu hermano y se que sabes de la relación de Eriol y Kaho y más con ella aquí no quiero...-** Sakura lo interrumpió

**- parece que no quisieras que tu sobrina viniera de visitarte-** dijo riendo

Shaoran se quedó callado mirando el piso

**- ¿Shaoran?-** Sakura no entendía la actitud de él - **¿qué sucede?¿hay algo que yo no sepa?**

**- Sakura ella no es mi sobrina-** dijo al fin Shaoran**- y además...- **se calló no podía decirle lo demás

**- ¿además que?-** dijo Sakura viéndolo con atención

Shaoran se dio la vuelta no quería que ella supiera lo demás, que supiera el miedo que él le tenía a esa adolescente que tenía por sobrina si ella se enterara de lo que había pasado antes de la boda no estaría tan contenta con que ella los visitara.

**- ¿qué sucede?-** dijo Sakura asustada por el silencio de él

**- es que... Esta bien te lo diré**- dijo dando un suspiro

**- ¿decirme que?**

**- Samantha antes de la boda entró a mi habitación y... Y me dijo que ella estaba enamorada de mí-** dijo omitiendo algunos detalles algo comprometedores.

**- ¿era eso, no te preocupes te tengo confianza además no me pondré celosa por una niña-** dijo para después besarlo en los labios.

**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**

**  
**Kaho llegaba a su hotel mañana iría a buscarlo miró por la ventana las estrellas recordaba la luna, esa luna que tantos problemas le había traído.

**-perdóname Eriol-** dijo en un susurro, aunque había querido ser feliz con él, ella sabía que eso acabaría tarde o temprano, además no quería ser un estorbo ella era mucho más grande que él, y sabía que tarde o temprano encontraría a alguien mejor que ella mucho más joven que ella y lo querría mucho.

Cerró los ojos intentando detener las lágrimas que rogaban por salir, aun rondaban por su cabeza las palabras de Eriol y Nakuru pero se las merecía, ella sabía que Eriol la amaba por que más de dos ocasiones se lo había dicho, y sabía el afecto que le tenía Nakuru a su joven amo, ella sabía que Nakuru la trataría así, es más pensaba que la trataría peor, pero no fue así, hacía tiempo que ya no era la misma adolescente caprichuda, ahora era toda una adulta.

Miró una última vez el cielo para dormir mañana por la mañana iría a buscar al amor de su vida.

Toya veía la televisión en su departamento, aunque no la veía la tenía encendida, sola su luz alumbraba el lugar trataba de poner en orden sus emociones, ya que aunque se sentía dolido con Tomoyo por haberlo cortado algo dentro de él estaba ¿aliviado?¿por qué?

Se levantó del sillón ¿por qué se sentía así? El amaba a Tomoyo, pero desde hacía unos días había vuelto a pensar en ella si bien había formado parte importante en su vida pero cuando ella lo dejó pensó odiarla después comprendió sus razones y la comprendió, se sentía confundido, ella estaba con el, en Inglaterra y según sus predicciones era feliz... El no la dejaría como él lo hizo.

Entonces un rayo de lucidez entró en la oscuridad de su mente dejando ver que en realidad el estuvo con Tomoyo por que necesitaba afecto, pero el ¿necesitar afecto, el la había olvidado y la había comenzado a ver como una gran amiga una gran amiga que era dueña de su corazón pero lo dejó por una estúpida confesión que le marcó la vida... Pero entonces el estaba diciendo que en realidad nunca pudo olvidarla entonces todos esos sentimientos que pensó haber sentido con Tomoyo solo fueron espejismos, una mentira... Sí lo eran... Hasta ahora lo comprendía solo había buscado quien le curara el orgullo y solo la lastimó.

Se sentía culpable ahora su mente estaba más clara nunca dejó de amarla y lo de Tomoyo solo fue una mentira, una mentira que ella se dio cuenta antes que él.

¿cómo fue tan tonto, además no podría jamás volver con ella quizás ya estaba casada y nunca dejaría al sujeto que tenía como novio o esposo.

**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**

A la mañana siguiente el sol estaba oculto entre unas nubes negras y soplaba el viento frío.

Sakura despertaba de la tibieza y comodidad de su cama para empezar a hacer todos sus labores, se levantó y notó que Shaoran ya no estaba su lado se levantó y se puso su bata y entró al baño tomo un baño y salió a cambiarse.

**-¿qué me pondré?- **decía mientras le daba la centésima vuelta a su armario- **demasiado descubierto, no me gusta para hoy,** - se dejó escapar un suspiro de derrota no sabía que ponerse y eso la estaba frustrando, de pronto sintió unas cálidas manos sujetarle de la cintura y darle un tierno beso en el cuello

**-¿qué te pasa amor?-** preguntó Shaoran dándole la vuelta y mirándole sus ojos, Dios como le gustaban esos ojos llenos de amor, ternura, cariño, alegría...

**-no se que ponerme**- dijo Sakura con carita de niña regañada

**- tengo una idea-** dijo cargándola y sentándola en la cama- **iré por Tomoyo**

**- ¿Tomoyo, ¿por qué irás por Tomoyo?-** dijo Sakura con una gran signo de interrogación en su cara ¿por qué llamar a Tomoyo, ¿qué podía hacer ella para remediar su problema?

- **ella es diseñadora, además ella te vestía cuando eras niña**- dijo con una sonrisa burlona

**- ni me hagas recordarlo**- dijo tapándose la cabeza que estaba sonrojada con una almohada

**- no te preocupes te veías sumamente Linda**

**- Shaoran no te burles** - dijo antes de arrojarle la almohada que antes había cubierto su cara **- aun no puedo dejar de pensar en como me obligaba a salir a la calle con eso, y peor aun ¡me dejaba que tu me vieras!**- dijo Sakura aumentando su pena y ahora tapándose con las cobijas

Shaoran solo reía en voz baja pero no pudo aguantar más y soltó una sonora carcajada

- **¡Shaoran no te rías!-** gritaba una enfurecida Sakura

**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**  
Tomoyo iba pasando por la habitación de su amiga y de su esposo cuando escuchó que la voz de su amiga le reclamaba algo a su joven marido.

**_- ¡Shaoran no te rías!-_** _¿de que podría reclamarle Sakura?-_ se preguntó mientras seguía caminando llegó al comedor y encontró a Wei que servía el desayuno

**- Buenos días señorita Tomoyo**- saludo el anciano con una agradable sonrisa - **es un gusto tenerla por aquí**

**- Buenos días-** contestó una Tomoyo un tanto ausente - **gracias**

Entonces Wei notó el tono melancólico de la joven y le preguntó...

**- ¿qué le pasa señorita?**

Tomoyo suspiró y contestó.

- **Wei, ¿usted alguna vez se enamoró de alguien que aunque estuvo con usted nunca lo amo?**

Wei comprendió de que se trataba y le sonrió

**- sinceramente no señorita, pero no ponga esa cara la vida da muchas vueltas y cuando menos lo espere alguien la amará más que a su propia vida y dará todo por estar con usted, ya lo verá.**

**- gracias Wei**- contestó Tomoyo

Wei levantó la vista al piso de arriba

**- hace tiempo que el señor subió y no ha bajado**

**- ¿quién Shaoran?-** dijo mientras veía a Wei asentir- **creo que estaba charlando con Sakura cuando pasé por su habitación escuché a Sakura gritarle- dijo normalmente- no deban tardar**

**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**

Una joven de 15 años de cabellos rubios y piel blanca miraba las nubes con una sonrisa misteriosa y malévola, vestía de negro acentuando sus cabellos que terminaban ondulados de las puntas, de pronto una azafata se le acercó y le preguntó

**- hola pequeña ¿no necesitas nada?-** dijo con una sonrisa

Samantha volteó a ver a la señorita que le dirigía la palabra, sus ojos grises plomizos la miraron causando que un escalofrió corriera por la espalada de la azafata, dentro de sus ojos se podía ver una sombra de maldad y odio, pero solo contestó con su dulce voz algo muy contradictorio a todo su ser.

**- no gracias señorita-** dijo con una sonrisa que más bien no se veía tierna si no terrorífica

La azafata se alejó de ella después Samantha abrió la bolsa que traía de un color gris lo único que combinaba con su vestido negro y la pequeña boina que llevaba sobre la cabeza, sacó una foto en la que se veía un hombre de cabellos castaños y una mujer de ojos verdes.

- ya lo verás, no podrás ser feliz con él- dijo en un susurro- **me pertenece y te castigaré por robar lo que no es tuyo.**

**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**

**Continuará:**

**Hola! Aquí está mi regalo de navidad, hace mucho que lo escribí y es posible que por allí alguien ya lo haya leído. Lo dividí en varios capítulos y como quien dice esta solo es la introducción, solo que no planee bien cuando lo iba empezar a publicar de (nuevo), así que me aseguraré que para antes de navidad ya esté completo. Bueno hasta luego.**

**Dejen Reviews.!**


	2. Chapter 2

Eriol caminaba por el pasillo del aeropuerto personas pasaban por sus lados detrás de él Nakuru que lo miraba tristemente sin atreverse si quiera a decirle algo.

**- no es necesario llamar, quiero darle una sorpresa-** dijo Eriol sin su habitual sonrisa

Nakuru abrió los ojos estaba segura de que el sabía que pensaba por que...

**-¿qué?**

**- que no es necesario llamar a Shaoran llegaremos y le daremos una gran sorpresa**

Nakuru suspiró y dijo**- Sabes lo que creo de este viaje así que creo que aunque te diga lo que opino no lo tomarás en cuenta**

**- quizás...**- dijo Eriol mirando extrañamente a Nakuru**- pero sabes que este viaje no es por placer y quiero que seas parte de mi venganza... No dejaré que ella sea feliz, aunque solo sea por un rato**

**- Eriol no puedes hacerlo...- **pero fue interrumpida

- **claro que puedo, tengo derecho de que ella sienta lo que es amar y no ser correspondido, quiero que sienta lo que yo sentí al saber que ella amaba a otro y pensaba en ese... Estando a mi lado, quiero que siente ese dolor que le parta el corazón y que sepa lo que es odiar...**

Eriol hablaba con rencor en sus palabras

- **Los dos lo sabemos Eriol, tienes que perdonarla no es bueno que guardes todo este rencor, se que es duro, hasta a mi me parece duro perdonarla pero es algo que debemos hacer para salir adelante**

**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**  
Sakura y Shaoran estaban acostados en su cama dándose pequeños besos en los labios de pronto Shaoran recordó a que había subido.

Se separó de Sakura y se arregló la camisa

**- a desayunar-** dijo abrochándose unos botones

Sakura lo rodeo con los brazos por la espalada y le dijo

**- tenía ganas de almorzar algo "diferente"-** dijo dándole pequeños besos en el lóbulo de la oreja

**- Sakura basta-** decía Shaoran cerrando los ojos

**- ¿te gusta?-** preguntaba Sakura haciéndose la inocente pero sin detenerse, sabía muy bien que tanto le gustaba eso a Shaoran.

**-Sakura detente por favor-** decía en un intento más por detenerla pero no lo conseguía- **Sakura si no paras en este momento no me hago responsable de lo que pueda hacer**- dijo tomando las manos de Sakura y besándolas**- creo que Wei no se enfadará si no bajamos a desayunar**

Sakura rió y dijo- **¿vez? Te gusta hacerte el difícil.**

**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**

Kaho salió de la habitación de hotel donde se quedaba sabía donde vivía Sakura y la iría a visitar para saber la dirección de Toya iba caminando

Tocó la puerta de la gran casa y le abrieron permitiéndole entrar, cuando llegó suspiró hondo y preguntó:

**- buenos días se encuentra la señora de la casa-** preguntó con voz amable el anciano que le había abierto la puerta.

**- buenos días, sí en un momento estará con ustedes señorita... **

**- Kaho Mitzuki-** dijo con una sonrisa

**- Entre por favor.**

Entró por la puerta y vio la elegante y espaciosa mansión un tanto silencia pero eso le hacía recordar a Eriol, lo glamoroso del lugar digno de un Lee, pero que pensaba Eriol y Shaoran a fin de cuentas eran parientes.

Miró la puerta de cristal que daba al jardín se acercó a ella suspiró, entonces escuchó como la llamaban a sus espaladas

Se giró lentamente y vio a una hermosa joven delgada de cabellos negros y ojos violetas

**- ¿sí?**

**- Señorita Mitzuki que alegría verla de nuevo-** dijo la joven

- **me gustaría decir lo mismo, ¿nos conocemos?**

**- Soy yo Tomoyo Daidogi **

**-Señorita Daidogi pero si ha cambiado muchísimo ya no es la misma niña que yo conocí ahora es todo una mujer**

**- Gracias, aunque usted está igual pareciera que los años no pasan para usted.**

**- gracias**

**- ¿busca a Sakura?**

**- se podría decir que sí**

**- no se preocupe no han de tardar en bajar tienen rato arriba así que no han de tardar**- dijo conteniéndose de pronto había recordado su verdadera razón por la que hablaba con ella- **disculpe Señorita...**

**- dime Kaho**

**- esta bien Kaho, ¿por qué está aquí?**

**- bueno-** dijo sonrojándose un poco_- vine a buscar a una persona muy importante para mi_

_- ¿acaso será Toya, el hermano de Sakura?_

Kaho se sorprendió ¿cómo ella lo sabía?... Quizás Eriol ya se había encargado de anunciarlo a los cuatro vientos después de todo le regresó su título de soltero codiciado.

**-¿Eriol te lo dijo?**

**- ¿él, no, claro que no, hace tiempo que no lo veo, solo que quería saber simple curiosidad.**

La respuesta que llegó después se encajó en su corazón como un puñal destruyéndolo un más

Wei subía las escaleras veía a Tomoyo y a Kaho hablar entonces llegó a la habitación de sus jefes y tocó... Esperó un poco hasta que Shaoran fue y abrió estaba algo agitado y su ropa algo arrugada, salió y cerró la puerta detrás de él

**- ¿señor esta bien?-** preguntó Wei con una pícara sonrisa

**- ¿he?...sí claro, bien bien-** contestó nervioso y preguntó- **¿qué pasa Wei?**

**- abajo buscan a la señora Sakura**

**- ¿a Sakura,¿quién?-** preguntó algo sonrojado

**- la Señorita Mitzuki**

**-¡¿quién?**

**- esta abajo en la sala estaba hablando con la Señorita Tomoyo**

**- Dile que en un momento baja por favor-** dijo antes de volver a entrar a la habitación

Entró y suspiró recargándose en la puerta, miró hacia delante y vio a Sakura sentada en la cama totalmente desnuda, volvió a suspirar

- **abajo te buscan**

**- puede esperar ahora quiero terminar lo que empezamos**- dijo acercándose a el insinuante y coquetamente, se acercó a el y empezó a besarlo sutilmente en los labios, Shaoran por su parte ignoró el último comentario y dijo entre los besos de Sakura

**- es Kaho Mitzuki**

Sakura se separó de él y lo miró tratando de ver la mentira que se alojaba en los ojos de su marido

**-¿qué..que has dicho?-** preguntó confundida y mirándolo a los ojos

**- que Kaho Mitzuki esta abajo buscándote y...hablando con Tomoyo**

Sakura abrió los ojos y salió corriendo a su guardarropa salió con lo primero que se encontró y salió por las puerta que Shaoran avía abierto previamente, corrió escaleras abajo y llegó a la sala, Shaoran cerró la puerta negando con la cabeza, y bajando las escaleras lo más tranquilo posible aunque el también quería terminar lo que habían empezado, bueno Sakura lo había empezado el no tuvo la culpa.

**- sí, vine a buscarlo aunque me gustaría saber algo de él quizás ya tiene una relación estable y no quiero romperla...-**dijo antes de ser interrumpida por Sakura

**- Kaho que sorpresa, ¿qué haces por aquí, y Eriol?**

Kaho sonrió y dijo- **me alegra que estés bien Sakura, Eriol no vino conmigo tenía otros asuntos que resolver-** contestó con una sonrisa melancólica, pero sin afirmar que ya no estaban juntos y su viaje no era por vacaciones.

Tomoyo agachó la mirada, las palabras de su antigua profesora la hirieron enormemente lo que no quería hacer fue lo que hizo con su relación con Toya, suspiró y cerró los ojos fuertemente conteniendo las lágrimas que se peleaban por salir de sus ojos violetas, como odiaba a esa mujer si por ella fuera la mandaba de una bofetada a Inglaterra de donde nunca debió salir... Pero no podría hacer nada Toya nunca sería para ella, no tenía nada que reclamar nunca había sido de ella sería una causa perdida...¿su amor era una causa perdida, sí, así era una causa perdida que la estaba haciendo morir en vida.

Escuchaba las voces de su amiga y de esa mujer que pasaban ajenas a sus pensamientos pero de pronto algo le llamó la atención

**- ¡¿la dirección de Toya!-** preguntó Sakura algo pálida y mirando de reojo a Tomoyo- **yo..yooo... No, no la...**

**- yo puedo dártela Kaho** -dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa fingida

**- ¿en serio, eso sería genial.**

XXXXXX

Shaoran bajaba las escaleras lentamente algo le perturbaba tenía la mirada gacha y solo escuchaba los murmullos de su esposa y sus amigas, el sabía que algo podría pasar y dejaría todo patas para arriba, no podría tener la tranquilidad que disfrutó los primeros días que regresó ¿por qué me pasa esto a mi, se preguntaba una y otra vez entonces vio como Sakura se desmayaba y Tomoyo se arrodilló a verla... Corrió lo más rápido que puso y llego a donde estaban estas Tomoyo parecía agitada pero Kaho no mostraba ningún tipo de afección por su antigua alumna de primaria.

**-¿qué le pasó?-** preguntó al verla tan pálida

**- no lo se estábamos hablando bien y todo estaba bien ella estaba bien-** decía Tomoyo estaba nerviosa decía cosas sin sentido se sentía culpable de que Sakura estuviera así después de todo pensaba que ella tenía la culpa si no hubiera dicho...

**- Tomoyo tranquilízate llama a Wei y dile que llame a un médico por favor-** le dijo Shaoran subiendo las escaleras con Sakura en brazos **- y dile que traiga algo de alcohol**

Tomoyo asintió con la cabeza y se marchó a donde estaba Wei.

Kaho se quedó parada a media sala sola, ella sabía que aunque Tomoyo se culpara de ser la culpable en realidad la culpable había sido ella, solo ella...

Si tan solo hubiera tomado la decisión de poder cambiar su futuro y quedarse con Toya todo hubiera sido más fácil pero no le había hecho daño a él, a Eriol, a Tomoyo, a Shaoran y a Sakura... Ella tenía la culpa si tan solo no hubiera sido tan curiosa y haber indagado en el futuro nada de eso hubiera pasado.

Se movió del lugar donde estaba y caminó a la puerta escuchó como Tomoyo le decía a Wei que llamara a un médico escuchó como Wei llamaba a un médico mientras Tomoyo subía las escaleras a ver en que podía ayudarle a Shaoran, ella lo conocía bien y sabía que debería estar histérico.

XXXXXX

Samantha ya se estaba desesperando ¿qué tanto podía durar un avión, entonces escuchó como la voz de la aeromoza se dejaba oír por las bocinas del avión

- **pasajeros del vuelo 1532, favor de abrochar su cinturón que iniciamos el descenso-**

Samantha lo escuchó y sonrió por fin volvería a ver a su amado tío, no lo veía desde su boda con "esa", hay que coraje le tenía ella se había salido con la suya se lo habían arrebatado de las manos pero ese viaje por las vacaciones, se enteró por su tía Mei Ling que la tía Sakura esperaba un bebé toda la casa de la abuela estaba patas para arriba con esa noticia ¿de que tanto celebraban, odiaba a su madre, bueno madre adoptiva Fanrem Lee, no podría tener hijos así que con su actual marido la habían adoptado desde que era una bebé, siempre decía... _" un bebé de Shaoran y Sakura saldrá divino",_ como odiaba esa expresión decía mientras recordaba a su madre corriendo de un lado a otro con estrellitas en los ojos.- _"yo podría darle hijos más hermosos"_- afirmó con molestia- _"¿por qué la escogiste a ella y no a mi?" _se preguntó, cuando recordaba el día de la boda y como su tío la había rechazado, no la había tratado mal pero dijo algo que no se esperaba la comparó con "esa", ese había sido el insulto más grande que en su corta vida había recibido, pero pues bien ese viaje era para el la dejará y se quedara con ella ese bebé no debía nacer...

Sonrió una vez más y se dijo a su misma- _" ya lo verás Sakura Lee, pronto verás lo que es que te quiten al amor de tu vida y te quedes sin tu hijo"-_ dijo soltando una pequeña risa- _"¿qué harás cuando la abuela Ieran se entere que perdiste al hijo de su único hijo varón?_

**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**

Abrió los ojos lentamente un olor muy fuerte entraba por su nariz inundándola y dándole un dolor de cabeza aun peor del que ya tenía cuando abrió por completo los ojos vio como Shaoran estaba sentado en la cama con un pañuelo en la mano, mirándola preocupado

**- ¿cómo te encuentras?-** dijo tomando su mano y ayudándola a sentar

**- ¿qué pasó allá abajo?-** preguntó queriendo saber que le había pasado a su esposa antes para haber sufrido un desmayo tan severo

**- no pasó nada-** dijo recostando un poco la cabeza**- me duele**- aseguró cerrando los ojos

**-¿no me dirás más?-** dijo viéndola severamente**- no te creo que no haya pasado nada ¿entonces por que te desmayaste?**

**- por que desde que vi a Kaho ablando con Tomoyo me sentí mal, nunca me había desmayado, había tenido mareos pero hasta allí**

**- me preocupaste, mucho-** dijo besándola en la frente- **¿qué haría yo sin ti, sin nuestro bebé?**

**- Shaoran no es para tanto-** dijo con una sonrisa tierna- **aun nos tendrás para rato**- dijo acariciando su mejilla- **además aun no me dan antojos pero cuando los haya no vas a querer ya lo verás-** terminó con una sonrisa.

Shaoran suspiró y contestó- **creo que los antojos le están dando a otro**- continuó cerrando los ojos con pesar**- si sigo comiendo como lo he estado haciendo me voy a poner como ese peluche glotón y ahora no podré pelearlo**- terminó con voz divertida.

**- ustedes no cambiarán-** dijo Sakura con una sonrisa

**- eso es bueno**- dijo por último dándole un besó en los labios

Entonces escuchan como tocan la puerta levemente y se asoma Tomoyo mostrando culpabilidad en su rostro

**- disculpen pero ya llegó el doctor-** dijo Tomoyo entrando completamente a la habitación y viendo como Sakura seguía viéndose **pálida -perdona por hacer que te sintieras mal Sakura, he sido una tonta no debí atormentarte con mis problemas estando tu así... -** pero Sakura le impidió seguir hablando y le afirmó

**- no es tu culpa Tomoyo desde que estábamos aquí arriba le decía a Shaoran que no se sentía bien pero ya sabes lo terca que soy, no te preocupes no tienes la culpa-** dijo mirándola pero después pasaba su mirada a Shaoran que seguía sentado a su lado**- ¿con que un doctor?**

**- bueno... Es que... Quería que te revisara, quiero estar seguro de que estas bien**

Sakura aun lo miraba pero después suspiró- **esta bien ve allá abajo y dile que suba, ¿qué más me queda?-** cerró los ojos con pesar

Shaoran se levantó de la cama y antes de salir por la puerta sonrió y volteo a verla para decirle

**- gracias por ser tan comprensiva-** dijo aun con una Linda sonrisa

Sakura abrió un ojo y lo miró y dijo**- te amo, no quiero que te preocupes más es solo eso y si un doctor basta para que estés seguro entonces ¿para que tanto rollo?**

Shaoran y Tomoyo salieron por la puerta y caminaron por el pasillo en silencio cuando bajaron por las escaleras no solo vieron al doctor sino también a un joven de cabellos negros azulados y una joven de cabellos castaños

**-¡¡¿tu!-** gritó Shaoran**- ¡¡¡¿qué haces aquí!**

**- vine a visitar a mi pequeño lindo y pequeño descendiente-** dijo con una sonrisa

Tomoyo miró confundida solo había una persona que llamaba así a Shaoran Lee, pero ¿qué no estaba en Inglaterra, bueno eso había dicho Kaho, pero...¿cómo es que Sakura le preguntó de él?

**-¿qué haces aquí?-** preguntó encolerizado Shaoran

**- estoy bien, gracias-** aseguró Eriol con una sonrisa**- pero creo que aquí no están muy bien**

Tomoyo miraba fijamente a Eriol Hiragizawa valla que había cambiado ya no era un niño que le gustaba gastarle bromas a las personas se veía maduro y muy guapo... Tomoyo movió la cabeza Ligeramente ¿cómo pensaba ella esas cosas, pero entonces algo llamó su atención esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa no parecía ser la de siempre, algo estaba mal...

Nakuru sonreía melancólicamente te había dado cuenta de la atención que le tenía Tomoyo a su joven amo, ella la conocía sabía que pronto sabría que le pasaba a Eriol y quizás ella podría ayudarla, tenía que hablar con ella tenía que hacer algo para que Eriol no se lastimara más, y no hiciera alguna tontería.

Tomoyo aun lo miraba seriamente estudiando su sonrisa forzada y trataba de leer por sus ojos pero siempre había sido tan misterioso que le costaba saber que era lo que en realidad le pasaba; estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no vio cuando Shaoran subía con el doctor su mirada violeta aun examinaba detenidamente al joven ingles que había dejado de sonreír mostrando una expresión sombría, de pronto sintió una mirada sobre él y volteo a verla ella al verse descubierta desvió su mirada y agachó la cabeza, estaba demasiado nerviosa le temblaban las piernas y sus manos sudaban _"¿qué me pasa?",_ entonces vio con Eriol se acercaba con una sonrisa seductora en su cara y preguntó

**- ¿con quien tengo el honor de hablar?-** pregunto galantemente mientras miraba a los ojos de Tomoyo, detuvo su respiración esos ojos violetas lo habían hechizado no podía apartar la vista de ella _"¿qué me pasa?",_ se preguntó pero entonces salió de su embrujo al escuchar la dulce y delicada voz de la dueño de esos ojos.

**- Soy yo, Tomoyo Daidogi -** dijo con voz tímida no sabía que le pasaba pero al sentir sobre ella la mirada de Eriol solo hizo que se sintiera más nerviosa, no sabía que le pasaba pero le gustaba como se sentía cerca de aquel hombre.

**- valla Daidogi si que has cambiado, te has vuelto una hermosa mujer-** dijo Eriol con un toque de galantería pero su mente aun no podía pensar con lucidez.

**- gracias, pero por favor llámame Tomoyo-** agradeció aun no sabía por que lo había dejado llamarle por su nombre pero algo dentro de ella la obligaba a hacerlo.

**- en ese caso llámame Eriol-** dijo con una sonrisa, pero esta era diferente no era como las de hace rato, esta era sincera.

Nakuru sonrió ese era su amo, un conquistador nato. Con una sonrisa y listo, gracias a Tomoyo Daidogi había vuelto a la normalidad...¿pero hasta cuando?

XXXXXXX

Shaoran caminaba de un lado a otro fuera de la puerta de su habitación estaba demasiado nervioso entonces el doctor salió por la puerta y lo vio

**-¿qué le pasa Doctor?-** preguntó impaciente

**- le saqué unas pruebas de sangre mañana le mandaré los resultados aunque esperemos que solo sea del mismo embarazo.**

Shaoran sintió que el alma le regresó al cuerpo, invitó al doctor para que lo siguiera y pagarle por sus servicios cuando iba bajando por la escalera vio algo raro, Tomoyo y Eriol se veían fijamente

**- ¿qué les pasa a ustedes dos?-** preguntó Shaoran y abajo

Tomoyo salió del mar de los ojos azules de Eriol y contestó

**- nada, nada-** dijo bastante nerviosa pero Eriol aun no le quitaba la vista de enzima

Shaoran lo miró seriamente el no sabía que tipo de relación llevaba con Kaho a esas alturas, ¿y que era ese interés en Tomoyo, así que le dijo a Tomoyo que si subía Sakura quería hablar con ella, Tomoyo subió las escaleras bastante nerviosa pues aun sentía la mirada del joven ingles sobre ella

**-¿Eriol podemos hablar?-** preguntó Shaoran seriamente

**- Claro-** dijo una vez que Tomoyo había desaparecido de su vista

Nakuru tenía sospechas que sabía de lo que quería hablarle Shaoran Lee así que dijo

**- creo que yo iré a ver a Sakura, hace tanto tiempo que no la veo que debe estar adorable**

Eriol sonrió con un poco de nerviosismo, conocía a Nakuru solo fue una excusa para no meterse en sus problemas

**-¿por qué le tienes tanto interés a Tomoyo?-** dijo al fin Shaoran sentándose en un sofá invitando a Eriol a acompañarlo

**- Es una mujer muy hermosa-** contestó simplemente **- me gusta**

**- sigues siendo el mismo conquistador, los años no pudieron con ese defecto tuyo...-** pero fue interrumpido

**- yo no lo considera un defecto, malo si no me gustaran las mujeres-** dijo con una sonrisa sabía a donde quería llegar Shaoran y él no quería hablar de ella pero entonces salió la odiaba pregunta

**-¿qué hay de tu relación con Kaho Mitzuki, hace unos momentos estuvo aquí**

Eriol dio gracias a Dios de no habérsela encontrado por que si no, no hubiera podido hacerse responsable de lo que hubiera dicho o hecho

**- eso es algo del pasado-** dijo con voz molesta y melancólica

**-¿qué pasó Eriol, ¿qué pasó entre ustedes dos?**

**- nada que te interese-** dijo levantándose del sillón suspiró y dijo**- perdona no quise ser grosero pero...**

**- no te preocupes quizás soy la persona menos adecuada para que te desahogues si no quieres decirlo esta bien, te comprendo solo te pido que si le haces daño a Tomoyo no descansaré hasta que lo pagues, ella acaba de salir de una relación desastrosa y no quiero que la lastimes**

**- pareciera que le tienes mucho afecto**

**- ella es como mi hermana, es una gran amiga para mi y para Sakura.**

XXXXXX

**-¿de que quieres hablar conmigo Sakura?-** preguntó Tomoyo entrando a la habitación pero se le veía muy confundida

**-¿yo, de nada pero pues ya que estás aquí ¿sabes que pasó?-** preguntó Sakura que estaba preocupada tenía un presentimiento de que no sería nada bueno.

**-¿sobre que?-** preguntó Tomoyo sentándose a un lado de Sakura pero aunque su persona estuviera allí su mente estaba aun hundida en cierta persona de ojos azules

**- del doctor, ¿qué dijo?**

**- a de eso, no lo se, cuando bajamos de nuevo Kaho no estaba mas sin embargo...**

**- ¿tenía que haber un sin embargo?**

Tomoyo río levemente al ver la cara que había puesto Sakura entonces de la puerta se escuchó un sonido que hizo que se sobresaltara y voltearon a ver entonces vieron la cara traviesa de Nakuru

**- disculpen, siento haberlas asustado ¿cómo estas Sakura?**

**- Mucho mejor gracias-** contestó amablemente Sakura- **¿qué hacen aquí?**

**- pues ya ves como es Eriol...**

Tomoyo veía a Nakuru ¿acabaría de llegar?

**- valla que a Tomoyo le has pegado los distraída no se dio cuenta de que esta abajo-** dijo mirándola de reojo- **solo miraba a Eriol es más solo lo saludó a él**

Tomoyo se sonrojó y agachó más la mirada, Sakura miraba preocupada a Tomoyo

**- Nakuru ¿por qué vinieron? la verdadera razón-** preguntó seriamente Sakura,- **no creo que solo por que a Eriol le apeteció venir, además Kaho estuvo aquí y dijo que Eriol estaba ocupado en Inglaterra...-** pero se detuvo al ver el semblante de Nakuru que cambiaba a una expresión de enojo- **¿qué pasa entre ellos dos?**

Tomoyo escuchó esto último, valla por fin le había gustado alguien más y resultaba que estaba con Kaho, _¡¿qué, había dicho que le gustaba, no claro que no...¡no podía ser, ¡no podía enamorarse de otra persona que no estuviera involucrado con esa "vieja"!_

**- Kaho lo dejó, y venimos por que Eriol no quiere que sea feliz no por ahora**

Así que eso era Eriol estaba despechado, por eso tanta atención a con ella, no era que le gustara

- **... Aunque tengo una esperanza para que vuelva a ser el Eriol de siempre y esa eres tu Tomoyo**- dijo volteando a verla

Tomoyo que estaba hundida en sus pensamientos al sentir como la miraban levantó la vista y dijo

**-¿qué pasa?**- preguntó desconcertada

Nakuru avanzó y se sentó a un lado de ella

- **He visto como te miraba y se que la sonrisa que te dio cuando te despediste de él es la única que da desde que ella, ella lo dejó**

**-¿quién lo dejó?**

**- Kaho**

**- ¿¡Kaho?**

Sakura miraba desde donde estaba y preguntó

**- no entiendo eso de que lo dejó ¿podrías explicarme?**

Nakuru suspiró y dijo

**- Ella lo dejó diciéndole que se había equivocado y que nunca lo amó que solo... **

**- ¿Eriol y la Srita. Mitzuki son pareja, ¿pero entonces que hacía buscando la dirección del hermano de Sakura?**

**- lo eran querida Tomoyo, pero ahora la única persona que creo que lo sacará de esa depresión eres tú, por favor ayúdame, no quiero verlo así, no quiero que se haga más daño- **suplicó Nakuru

**- yo... Yo...-** Tomoyo por primera vez en su vida no sabía que contestar ella tampoco quería que Kaho fuera feliz con el amor de su vida**- no puedo, yo...yo...**

**- ella era la novia de Toya-** terminó Sakura

**-¡¿qué!-** dijo sorprendida Nakuru

**- no puedo hacer que Eriol no la quiera lastimar cuando yo también eso es lo que quiero.**

Sakura y Nakuru quedaron extremadamente calladas no sabían el porque de la respuesta de Tomoyo ¿qué acaso esa chica dulces quería venganza?

**- Tomoyo ¿cómo es que quieres que Kaho sufra, se que no ha sido lo mejor pero no puedes hacerle eso**

**-¿por qué no, ella eso me lo hizo primero me deja el camino libre con él cuando ella lo dejó solo y ahora solo quiere venir y decir hay mira que bonito como no quiero a aquél he venido contigo mira así de fácil cuando a mi me costó mucho yo lo amó ella no**

Nakuru entristeció su mirada su única esperanza para hacer que Eriol entrara en razón se esfumó como un minuto en el tiempo que ya no era nada, se había acabado perdiéndose en el infinito.

- **Tomoyo yo se que amabas a Toya pero piénsalo ¿qué fue lo que le dijiste a Toya cuando te fuiste, ¿es que acaso no cumplieras esa promesa?-** preguntó Sakura tristemente ella quería que Eriol y Tomoyo fueran felices y no estuvieran amargándose la vida por algo que ya no tenía sentido, tenían que dejar pasar eso para poder levantarse y seguir su vida y buscar a alguien que en verdad los valorara.

**- es difícil Sakura-** confesó Tomoyo entre susurros**,- se que se lo prometí y desearía poder hacer lo mismo que tu levantarme y buscar a alguien que se gane mi corazón pero- **una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla- **por que ella tiene que estar siempre entre las personas que quiero...**

Tomoyo seguía hablando pero Nakuru escuchó algo que le había devuelto la esperanza Tomoyo había dicho _"por que ella tiene que estar siempre entre las personas que quiero..."_ eso quería decir que Eriol le gustaba y quizás si la ayudaría así que interrumpió la charla de Sakura y Tomoyo y suplicó una vez más.

- **por favor Tomoyo ayúdalo, lo conozco muy bien y se que no querrá aceptar que aun la ama es más estoy casi segura de que solo quería venir para verla a ella, aunque eso le trajera más problemas... Además que desde eso día su estado anímico no ha cambiado es más a la vez de subir baja** - se detuvo y suspiró- **es la última vez que te lo pido... Ayúdalo, por favor**

**_¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
_**Kaho caminaba por un oscuro callejón pensando en que ella había sido la culpable de lo que le había pasado a Sakura, aunque Tomoyo se culpara no podía negar que desde un principio sabía que su retorno no traería nada bueno, antes de que Sakura se desmayara Tomoyo le había contado que gracias a ella, Toya y ella habían cortado, gracias a que su fantasma nunca dejó de atormentarlo, que jamás la amó que solo jugó con sus sentimientos.

Sakura al escuchar eso se sintió mal y fue la razón de su desmayo, ella tenía la culpa, ella tenía la culpa de que todos estuvieran sufriendo por aunque Nakuru le hubiera dicho que nunca amó a Eriol y que solo le dijo arrimada ella sabía del gran afecto de la guardiana hacía el joven mago, de ese que muchas noches la había tenido entre sus brazos que siempre le decía lo importante que era en su vida ¿por qué entonces ella no podía amarlo de esa manera?...

De pronto sintió una mirada sobre ella el temor inundó sus sentidos aunque no fuera tarde empezaba a ocultarse el sol no por nada era otoño, como se reprochaba no haber salido acompañada pero en ese aspecto siempre fue muy distraída bueno al menos Eriol decía apresuró el paso tratando de llegar lo más rápido posible a la dirección que le había dicho Tomoyo su antigua casa había imaginado de pronto sintió la helada mano de un hombre sobre su hombro se quedó quieta, entonces escuchó la voz del hombre que la tenía sujeta.

**-¿qué hace una señorita tan sola ha estas horas?-** dijo la voz del hombre educadamente

Kaho no sabía que hacer necesitaba que alguien la ayudara pero no podía moverse

**- espero a alguien-** consiguió decir entonces la persona que la tomaba del hombro dijo...

**- pues espero que su novio no tarde en llegar está empezando a oscurecer y no es bueno salir por estos rumbos a estas horas-** le advirtió, después la soltó y comenzó a caminar.

Kaho lo miró de espaldas, y soltó un suspiro siempre le pasaban esas cosas a ella, de pronto algo le encontró diferente algo le parecía familiar de pronto lo llamó.

**- joven-** dijo pero pareció mas un susurro que un grito**- joven**- volvió a llamarlo entonces volteo

**-¿sí?-** entonces se dio cuenta de que era un hombreo moreno de cabellos oscuros y ojos azules, esos ojos azules eran tan parecidos a los de Eriol, pero él estaba en Inglaterra y solo conocía a otra persona en Japón que tuviera los ojos azules, no podía ser él

**- ¿To...Toya?-** preguntó con voz insegura, quería saber si en verdad se equivocaba o era él

**- ¿nos conocemos?-** preguntó desconfiado Toya mientras veía fijamente a la mujer que estaba de frente suyo.

Kaho puso sus manos sobre su pecho sentí que su corazón saltaría de su pecho y no podría alcanzarlo jamás entonces las lágrimas corrieron a los ojos pero aun sin salir entonces contestó con voz entrecortada.

**- Soy.. Soy Kaho-** contestó simplemente como si eso remediara todo el daño que le había hecho pero era lo único que había salido de sus labios, no tenía ni la menor idea de que decirle quizás el se ofendería y se marcharía.

**- ¿Eres Kaho?-** preguntó incrédulamente no creía que ella estuviera parada delante de él con los ojos brillantes sus labios entreabiertos y las mejillas sonrojadas ¿dónde estaba ese Hiragizawa?

**-yo...yo...-** ¿qué le diría?¿qué había dejado a Eriol por él, no, no podía decir eso ¿en que situación se vería envuelta si eso le decía, tenía que actuar con discreción y calma-**he venido de vacaciones- **contestó al fin entonces se dijo mentalmente _"valla excusa no podías haber pensado una peor"_

Toya se sorprendió por la respuesta, ¿ella de vacaciones en esa época del año, algo olía a gato encerrado, aunque este ya estaba muerto por el hedor que emanaba.

**- pues déjame invitarte a tomar una taza de café**- dijo amablemente mientras se acercaba a ella- **quiero saber que ha pasado con tu vida**

- **¿a dónde iremos?-** preguntó auque tenía la Ligera sospecha

**- a mi departamento no queda lejos de aquí-** dijo normalmente- **¿dónde está Hiragizawa, Sakura me contó que eran pareja**

Kaho sintió que un balde de agua fría le recorrió la espalda, valla que suerte la de ella.

XXXXX

Necesitaba un taxi ¿es que en ese aeropuerto no había uno, camino molesta hacia la salida y miró como miles de taxis salían con gente mas sin embargo no encontraba el que debería ir por ella de pronto observó un taxi a lo lejos que sostenía un cartel que decía _"Samantha Lee",_ que suerte tenía de haber ella reservado el taxi, si su madre se enterara el gritó que echaría aunque no le importaba para nada sabía que a toda la familia no le parecía nada bien que La sobrina de Shaoran Lee, estuviera enamorada de su tío.

Caminó al taxi y preguntó con su "encantadora" sonrisa

**- ¿sabe donde están los condominios las fuentes?**

**- sí-** contestó extrañado el taxista muy pocos pedían que los llevaran a un lugar como ese ya que eran condominios y bastante caros vivía la crema y nata en ese lugar

**- bien, pues entonces lléveme allá-** dijo subiendo al taxi y por último dijo**- suba las maletas que espera**

El taxista se sorprendió por el "amable" tono de la chica, así que se apresuró a subir y llegarla a su destino, algo le daba mala espina y quería salir de ese trabajo lo más pronto posible.

Por el camino iban callados Samantha estaba hundida en sus pensamientos tenía que ver una forma de deshacerse de ese bebe y de Sakura, pero conociendo a su tío no dejaría ni a sol ni a sombra sola a su esposa ¿quién no con tremenda amenaza por parte de ella, ¿cómo lo haría, además tendría mucho espacio para poder pensar como hacerlo ya que sus tíos vivían solos y solo el anciano Wei les hacía compañía.

Sonrió al pensar lo fácil que sería deshacerse de esa "tipa", no sería tan difícil después de todo al parecer todo sería más fácil de lo que abría planeado una expresión sombría adornó su rostro convirtiéndolo en una expresión del odio que habitaba en el corazón de la chica, ¿cómo alguien podía odiar a una persona que ni siquiera conocía?

Shaoran ya se había despedido del doctor y Eriol permanecía en la sala hundido en sus pensamientos... No sabía que le pasaba cuando Shaoran le había dicho que la habían lastimado quiso salir a buscar al culpable de que ella estuviera triste de que en esos ojos violetas habitara una gran tristeza, aunque al momento de que la vio a los ojos también se veía confundida ¿qué le estaba pasando?.

Shaoran regresó y lo vio pensando en la inmensidad del cangrejo entonces preguntó

**-¿qué piensas?-** dijo suavemente esperando que no respondiera a la defensiva y saber así que pasaba por la mente de su amigo.

**-¿quién fue capaz de hacerle daño a Tomoyo?-** preguntó viéndolo a los ojos al parecer no estaba tan "ido" como había pensado.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido... No tenía ni la menor idea de que Eriol se interesara en la historia de Tomoyo aunque no estaba seguro como para decirle que Toya el hermano de Sakura era su pareja y Tomoyo decidió dejarlo por que él aun amaba a otra, y al parecer Kaho estaba en la ciudad y no precisamente con su prometido y como había reaccionado Eriol al momento de preguntar quizás solo era una discusión pero ¿qué podía a ser tan grave?

**- ¿me vas a contestar o te quedarás allí callado?-** preguntó una vez más Eriol cansado de que su amigo no le contestara

**- no se si sea seguro que te cuente**

**- será mejor que lo hagas o si no haré que me lo digas por las malas**- aseguró Eriol

**- Tomoyo era novia de Toya Kinomoto pero ella lo cortó por que él amaba a otra**

Eriol se quedó sorprendido y callado, Kaho tenía el camino libre con Toya Kinomoto maldición ahora que haría con su venganza...-Eriol sonrió macabramente_- "él no sabe que era mi prometida, ¿qué hará cuando se entere?... Claro que Kaho no lo sabrá..._- sonrió aun más y agregó- _¿qué harás cuando crea que tu te casarás conmigo?"_

XXXXX

**_  
_**Nakuru salió de la habitación Sakura le había prometido que convencería a Tomoyo pero ella lo veía muy lejano, no podría hacer nada, no tendría más remedio que hacer lo que Eriol tenía planeado para la venganza como le decía ¿por qué lo hacía si solo se lastimaba más?.

Nakuru bajaba las escaleras lentamente escuchó la conversación que mantenían los dos jóvenes en la estancia, Eriol miraba la mesita del centro como si fuera lo más importante mientras sonreía macabramente ¿qué cosas maquilaba dentro de su cabeza, quien sabe después de tanto conocerlo aun no lograba descifrar el misterio que rodeaba a su joven amo, si no él no se lo decía jamás lo sabrían.

Seguía bajando las escaleras silenciosamente entonces escuchó de nuevo la voz de los jóvenes que momentos antes guardaban silencio.

**-¿cuánto tiempo te quedarás aquí?-** preguntó Shaoran mirando a su amigo

**- no lo sé, primero tengo que arreglar un asunto**- contestó Eriol

Nakuru pensó- _" y valla asunto que tienes que arreglar"-_ seguía bajando las escaleras no tardarían mucho en darse cuenta de su presencia y dar por terminada la plática.

**- ¿dónde te hospedarás?-** preguntó nuevamente **- por que puedes quedarte aquí ya sabes para eso estamos los amigos**- sugirió

**- gracias-** dijo Eriol con una sonrisa la conversación estaba llegando a donde quería**- pero no me gustaría ser una molestia**

**- no eres una molestia sabes que a Sakura le gustará verte de nuevo y a mi tampoco ya no eres el mismo niño que me hacía molestar**

**- pero puedo serlo-** dijo con una sonrisa y cerrando los ojos**- no te escuché bajar Ruby**

Nakuru suspiró resignada y bajó las escaleras hasta el final justo cuando iba a contestarle a Eriol sonó el timbre de la mansión, Eriol miró extrañado a Shaoran que se había puesto de pie con una expresión de nerviosismo, miró a Nakuru que lo veía con el mismo signo de interrogación... Wei salió de la cocina el también estaba extrañado ya habían tenido muchas visitas.

Abrió la puerta y se dejó ver una adolescente de cabello rubio con una mirada seria pintada en aquel "angelical" rostro.

**- Samantha-** susurro Shaoran mientras su piel perdía un poco de color cuando la veía sonreír y verlo a él.

**- Señorita Hashibara**- dijo Wei sorprendido no sabía que la tendrían de visita

- **buenos Días señor Wei-** contestó con una sonrisa dando un aspecto equivocado al demonio que llevaba dentro.

Wei tomó la maleta que estaba a un lado de Samantha Hashibara, la dejó entrar y subió con su maleta al piso de arriba, dejando a Samantha abajo con su tío y Eriol.

**- Buenos Días señor Hiragizawa**- saludo cordialmente Samantha- **buenos días a usted** **también Srita. Asusuki**

**- buenos días señorita Hashibara**- contestaron con el mismo tono usado por la chica.

Shaoran no sabía que Eriol conocía a su sobrina, entonces vio como se acercaba a él con una sonrisa, la misma sonrisa que portaba el día de la boda

**- ¿no me va a saludar tío?-** pregunto ingenuamente

**-Buenos días Samantha-** dijo con algo de miedo en su voz, esa amenaza del día de su boda habitaba de nuevo al verla sonreír de aquella manera.

Se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo dándole un beso en la mejilla cerca del lóbulo de su oreja Shaoran cerró los ojos brevemente _" el beso de la traición", _entonces escuchó la voz de Samantha en su oído.

**- no se saldrá con la suya-** dijo con voz cruelmente calmada**- si no eres mío no serás de ella-** se separó de él con una sonrisa "inocente" y se dirigió con Wei que miraba atónito la escena **-creo que será mejor que me enseñe donde está mi habitación el viaje me cansó un poco, hasta luego señores**

Subió las escaleras con la compañía de Wei.

Shaoran seguía sin poder moverse, con la vista perdida y pensando en las palabras de Samantha, Eriol se acercó a él y lo movió ligeramente de los hombros

**- ¿qué te pasa?**

**- ¿a mi, nada... Nada** - dijo saliendo de sus cavilaciones**- ¿de dónde la conoces?-** preguntó al fin

**- del día de su boda, me comentó que su novio la había dejado por otra... Pero nunca me dijo quien era ¿tu sabes?**

Shaoran se había quedado atónito y palideció aun más y entonces recordó lo que había pasado en la boda

**---------------------Flash- Back--------------------------**

_Shaoran se encontraba mirando por la ventana el atardecer cuando el sol se metiera por completo la boda empezaría y sus vidas estarían unidas para siempre y por siempre entonces escuchó como la puerta era tocada suavemente te extrañó ya que había dicho expresamente que quería unos momentos solo, suspiró y su acercó a la puerta para abrirla._

**_-¡Samantha!. ¡¿qué haces aquí?-_** _preguntó sorprendido- deberías ya estar abajo_

_Samantha lo miró con una miraba bastante extraña en ella y una sonrisa que nunca se había visto en ella se veía macabra y oscura._

_**- es que tenía que decirte algo importante-** dijo tuteándolo por primera vez, era algo que le extrañaba pues Samantha se distinguía por ser tímida_

_**- ¿de que quieres hablar?-** dijo sentándose e invitarla a sentarse frente a él, pero no lo hizo es más se sentó en sus piernas y tomarlo del cuello de la camisa tratando de besarlo, Shaoran se alarmó ya que no era la misma niña que cargaba en los hombros ahora era toda una adolescente**- ¿qué te pasa?- **preguntó levantándose del sofá_

_**- ¿por qué tienes que casarte con esa?-** preguntó enfurecida, mientras se le acercaba aun más- **¿qué no ves que yo soy más mujer que ella?.** - Completó esperando una respuesta_

_Shaoran comprendió de que se trataba y a la vez de seguir alejándose de ella se arrodillo frente a ella para quedar casi a su altura la tomó de las manos_

_**-¿por qué dices estas cosas pequeña?-** preguntó con voz tierna_

_**- por que yo te amo y no quiero que te cases con ella**_

_**- esto que sientes por mi no es amor**- completó con una sonrisa**- verás que algún día encontrarás a una persona que te querrá, más que a su vida...**_

_Samantha aun estaba furiosa y dijo_

_- **no tu serás para mi y ella no podrá detenerme...**- pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Shaoran la cortó para decir_

_- **Sammy, mira te voy a decir algo: a Sakura le pasó lo mismo con un chico que se llama Yukito le confesó sus sentimientos como tu a mi, pero él ya tenía a quien querer como me pasa a mi en estos momentos tu nunca te canses de buscar a tu persona especial, como Sakura y yo no encontramos -** terminó esperando que su joven sobrina comprendiera lo que quería darle a conocer._

_**- ¿me comparas con ella?-** preguntó ahora aun más furiosa- nunca seré como ella, ¡yo soy mejor que ella en todo!- entonces se acercó a la puerta y dijo**- será mejor que disfrute mientras está a tu lado por que serás mío y de nadie más, esto lo pagará**_

_Dicho esto salió del cuarto Shaoran miró hacia la ventana y vio que el sol ya se había ocultado._

_Su mente estaba hecha un remolino, no podía dejar a Sakura sola con Samantha no sabía que sería capaz de hacer así que tomó la decisión de no vivir cerca de su familia sería mejor donde ella tuviera quien la protegiera._

**----------------------Fin Flash-Back---------------**

Tenía quince minutos sentada en la sala de la casa de Toya es esos momentos se debatía entre irse o quedarse... Entonces entró él.

**- perdona por hacerte esperar-** dijo con voz calmada y feliz aunque su rostro no lo expresara ella sabía que estaba feliz.

**- no, no te preocupes**- dijo con una sonrisa- **esto está delicioso**- dijo después de darle un sorbo a su té.

Toya miró fijamente a Kaho tratando de ver que la tenía tan nerviosa

**-¿sabes, hoy fui con Sakura, no sabía que estaba embarazada**

**- Sí, tiene tiempo yo me enteré por Tomoyo- contestó con voz tranquila y relajada**

**- lamento lo de Tomoyo -** dijo recordando lo que hacía tiempo Tomoyo le había contado.

Toya suspiró para después contestarle

**- sí, yo también lo lamento-** dijo con voz algo melancólica- **le hice mucho daño**- dijo levantándose del sillón donde estaba y dirigiéndose a la ventana que estaba detrás de Kaho

Kaho se quedó quieta y en silencio esperaba que Toya le contara su versión de los hechos pero hasta ahora solo eso le había dicho ¿qué esperaba?

**- me di cuenta de que amaba a alguien más y que solo estuve con ella para aliviar mi orgullo-** dijo deteniéndose en su relato, para alguien como él era bastante difícil contar eso con una ex.

Kaho sintió que las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, y pensó que todo lo había echado a la basura si se hubiera quedado con Eriol solo ella estaría sufriendo por un amor no correspondido... Pero el hubiera no existe y ya todo lo había destruido... Se sentía fatal todas la ilusiones que tenía de verlo tan feliz con su visita solo fue amistad, una cruel amistad que deshizo todas sus ilusiones, ¿ahora que haría, recordaba exactamente las amenazas de Nakuru del mismo Eriol, ellos sabían que no todo sería de color de rosa como la vida de Sakura, ahora no podía echarse para atrás ya no podía aunque ya no quisiera seguir adelante tenía que atenerse a las consecuencias de sus actos desmedidos.

**-Toya tengo que irme-** dijo levantándose y ocultando su mirada agachando la cabeza**- es tarde y tengo que regresar a mi hotel**

**- ¿por qué no te quedas?-** preguntó Toya extrañado de su actitud- **es tarde para que andes sola por la calle**

**- se defenderme- dijo desafiándolo**

**- lo sé-** contestó- **pero no puedo dejarte ir, no ahora-** pero se detuvo- **a menos que alguien te esté esperando en tu hotel**

Kaho detuvo su respiración ¿cómo él sabía de su relación con Eriol, ¿cómo lo sabía?

**- ¿cómo sabes...-** dijo con voz trémula tratando de preguntar pero Toya la interrumpió

**- lo tuyo con Hiragizawa?-** preguntó Toya- **las noticias corren rápido teniendo a un peluche como informante**

**- ¿Kerberos?-** preguntó Kaho aun sin creer que él lo supiera

**- sí, él mismo-** contestó finalmente

Kaho se volvió a sentar con aire de derrota y miró la alfombra del piso como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo pero entonces una lágrima calló por su mejilla

**-¿qué te pasa?-** preguntó Toya al verla llorar

**- es que Eriol no está aquí, él... Él está en Inglaterra, no vino conmigo por que...**

**- ya verá ese bastardo cuando lo veía ¿ como se atreve dejarte venir sola?**

**- no... No es eso... Es que Eriol y yo**

Toya esperaba con ansias la respuesta de Kaho ¿qué era eso que sentía, hacía mucho tiempo de que no se sentía así

**- ¿qué pasa con ustedes Kaho?**

**- Eriol y yo terminamos hace unos días**- contestó finalmente- **pero ahora no estoy segura de haber hecho lo correcto**

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miraba fijamente a su amiga que hacía unos instantes se había quedado en silencio

**- dime Tomoyo ¿dónde quedaron las palabras de : no importa mientras el sea feliz aunque no sea a mi lado?-** preguntó una última vez Sakura estaba a un paso de darse por vencida ya que su amiga no daba muestras de querer ayudar a Eriol y mucho menos a ella misma.

Tomoyo continuaba en silencio.

- **bien, bien puedes hacer lo que quieras con tú vida, ya me cansé de tratar y hacerte entrar en razón, pero no quieres así que...-** pero se vio interrumpida

**- esta bien, lo ayudaré-** dijo al fin más para si misma que para Sakura que ya estaba levantada y aun lado de la puerta.

**-¿qué has dicho?-** preguntó Sakura cerca de la puerta

**- que lo ayudaré pero no por que quiera ayudar a Kaho sino por que quiero que Toya sea feliz aunque no esté a mi lado ¿entendido?-** preguntó Tomoyo al finalizar

**- claro, que está entendido**- dijo con una sonrisa Sakura- **verás lo feliz que se va a poner Nakuru cuando lo sepa- **dijo Sakura abriendo la puerta- **hay que bajar me muero de hambre**

**-¿pues que tanto hacían cuando Wei los llamó a desayunar?-** preguntó "inocentemente" Tomoyo pero no necesitó respuesta al ver el sonrojo en la cara de su amiga y pensó moviendo ligeramente la cabeza _" estos no pierden tiempo"_

Siguieron caminando por el corredor un escalofrío corrió por la espalda de Sakura al pasar por una de las habitaciones que estaba antes de la de ellos, pero casi brincó del susto cuando vio como Wei salía de la habitación

**- Wei me asustó**

**- perdone Señora Sakura**

**- ¿tenemos visitas?-** preguntó Sakura

**- Sí, la sobrina del señor Samantha Hashibara llegó hace unos minutos**

**- o si ya lo recuerdo, pero es raro, Shaoran no me había comentado cuando llegaba**

**- quizás se le pasó comentártelo-** dijo Tomoyo

**- sí, eso ha de haber sido-** dijo Sakura para bajar por las escaleras en compañía de Wei

**- será mejor que me apure y le caliente su desayuno Señora no puede malpase en ese estado**

**- sí, gracias Wei-** dijo Sakura viendo como bajaba el anciano con una sonrisa se imaginaba que sería una gran abuelo, lástima que su padre no alcanzara a ver a su nieto suspiró recordando a su padre... Pero Wei sería un buen sustituto pues bien fue la figura paterna de su esposo y si él era tan encantador esperaba que su bebé fuera igual que Shaoran.

Sonrió aun más tendría un tío muy particular que suerte tendría su bebé cuando llegara sería sumamente feliz de que su bebé pudiera tener una familia completa como la que ella siempre soñó

**-¿qué piensas Sakura?-** preguntó Tomoyo mientras caminaban hacia el recibidor

**- que Wei será un buen abuelo para el bebé**

**- sí, es una lástima que tu padre haya muerto...**

**- sí, me hubiera gustado que viera a su nieto**

**-¿pero que si es nieta?- **preguntó curiosa Tomoyo

**- no se que será Tomoyo, pero me abría gustado que estuviera conmigo ahora**

**- no te preocupes por eso, sabes que a Shaoran se volverá loco sea niño o niña**

**- sí, eso lo se...**

Cuando llegaron a la puerta que estaba abierta vieron como Eriol lucía asombrado pero al mismo tiempo preocupado y Shaoran se veía pálido sentado y con la mirada perdida en alguna parte de la alfombra.

**-¿qué pasa?-** preguntó Sakura

**- nada estoy bien-** dijo tomándola de la mejilla y tratando de tranquilizarla y tranquilizarse él mismo comprobando que estaba bien, pero Sakura tomó la mano que tenía en la mejilla y dijo

**- estas frío y pálido ¿seguro que estas bien?-** preguntó una vez más Sakura

**- sí, estoy bien**

**- ¿no te irás a enfermar?-** preguntó una vez más Sakura

**- el que debería preguntar eso soy yo ¿quién te dio permiso para salir de la cama?-** preguntó Shaoran

**- vamos no había desayunado y me muero de hambre**

**- ¿cómo te sientes?**

**- mucho mejor-** dijo olvidándose del verdadero problema

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Samantha estaba mirándose al espejo mientras cepillaba su cabello rubio hasta los codos

**- la primera parte de mi plan está hecha-** dijo riendo levemente - **pero los cosas se complicaron un poco... No conté que Eriol Hiragizawa estaría aquí-** se detuvo**- todo tardará más tiempo necesito que esté más tiempo sola pero con la señorita Nakuru no será nada fácil ya que puede ser muy moleta y enzimosa- **se levantó y tomó un frasco de perfume

**Demonios-** gritó lanzándolo hacia la puerta

Respiró profundamente para tratar de calmarse un poco dentro de un par de horas la llamarían para bajar a cenar y no podía dar una mala impresión

**- cálmate Sammy, no puedes darle un adelanto a tu rival de lo que eres tienes que ser la linda y tierna Sammy así que cálmate pronto lo tendrás para ti**- dijo viéndose en el espejo una sonrisa triunfal apareció en su rostro- **pronto Sakura Lee no tendrás nada .**

Tomó la foto que descansaba en una caja de madera con figuras de lobos tallados la misma foto de Shaoran con Sakura que había visto en el avión y suspiró

**- valla que te extrañaba-** dijo rompiendo donde estaba Sakura- **has cambiado mucho te has vuelto más guapo y galante - **dijo terminando de romper la foto y poniéndola en la orilla del espejo**- aunque me tengas miedo, estabas muy guapo allá abajo**

Se acercó a la mesita de noche que se encontraba a un lado de la cama y puso un porta retrato donde aparecía ella abrazada de su tío cuando le dio la caja

**- valla que fue un día especial-** dijo recordando aquel cumpleaños justo un mes antes de que anunciarían que se casarían.

XXXXXXXXXXXX 

**-¿por qué...-** quería preguntar Toya pero el sonido del teléfono lo interrumpió- **disculpa-** se levantó a contestar.

**- ¿diga?**

_**- valla Toya que sorpresa encontrare en tu casa **_

**- Valla Yuki hasta que se dignan a llamar-** dijo el mayor de los Kinomoto

**_- vamos no fue para tanto-_** dijo Yukito que se le notaba con el mismo humor de siempre- **_escucha llamo para avisarte de dentro de unos días volveremos Kerberos y yo-_** dijo haciendo un silencio- **_creemos que Sakura está en peligro_**- dijo una voz más seria que Toya conoció como la de Yue

**- ha estado en peligro desde que se casó con ese mocoso-** dijo poniendo énfasis en mocoso

**_- sospechamos que algo o alguien anda detrás de ella y no con muy buenas intenciones-_** terminó una voz chillona: la forma adoptada de la bestia del sello Kerberos **_a pasado algo extraño o algo que no sepamos _**

**- pues no, no ha pasado gran novedad-** dijo Toya sin importancia pero recordó **- pero esperen no creo que sea importante pero Sakura está embarazada ¿creen que sea por eso...- **pero se quedó callado sabía bien que Yukito había conversado con Shaoran durante la boda y le comentó que Shaoran quería que Sakura estuviera protegida **-¿crees que le valla a pasar algo malo a ella y a su bebé?**

Se quedó en silencio el otro lado de la línea eso le ponía la piel de gallina "su monstruo", su pequeña hermana de nuevo estaba en peligro y ahora no la podría defender... Pero tenía de su lado al mocoso con él estaría segura ¿no era así?

_**- quizás sea por eso, pero es mejor no hacer especulaciones es mejor que vallamos será lo mejor **_

**- ¿qué día llegarán?-** preguntó por último Toya

Mientras tanto Kaho seguía conteniendo las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos ¿qué le diría, ¿qué rompió con Eriol por que lo amaba a él?¿qué nunca amó a otro que no fuera él? ¿ que diablos le diría?

**- Sakura está en peligro- **dijo Toya entrando a la sala y tomando su abrigo

**-¿qué?-** dijo sorprendida y asustada al escuchar a Toya tan de repente

**- que Sakura está en peligro necesito ir a decírselo al inútil de su marido-** dijo saliendo- **no puedo dejar que le hagan daño**- pero se detuvo**- ¿vienes, así de pasó puedo llevarte a tu...**

**- hotel, gracias- **dijo saliendo detrás de él

XXXXXXXXXX

**- ¿vas a cenar?-** preguntó Shaoran al ver a su esposa ir ya bien dispuesta al comedor cuando hacía unas horas acababa de comer**- acabas de comer**

**- ya me dio hambre de nuevo...-** dijo entrando a la cocina pero volvió a salir para decir- **no le van a llamar a tu sobrina a cenar**

Shaoran se puso pálido de nuevo al escuchar la palabra "sobrina" de los labios de Sakura

**- sí, si ya la llamará Wei-** fue lo único que logró salir de su garganta que se encontraba seca

**- Eriol también bajará a cenar**

**- aquí estoy Sakura gracias-** dijo ya sentado en la mesa aun lado de Tomoyo conversando

**- valla me alegra que se lleven tan bien-** dijo Sakura con una sonrisa mientras veía un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas de Tomoyo

Entonces un frió corrió por la espalda de Sakura y volvió su mirada allí estaba ella con su mirada de niña tierna

**- tía cuanto tiempo sin verla-** dijo acercándose a ella- **me pareció raro que cuando llegué no estuviera**- dijo a un metro de distancia de ella, pero entonces Shaoran intervino no quería que estuviera cerca de su mujer

**- es mejor que comencemos a cenar-** dijo sentándose a un lado de Sakura

Entonces escucharon como tocaban la puerta desesperadamente

Wei salió a abrir y entonces se escuchó una voz masculina preguntando

**- ¡¿dónde está mi hermana?-** preguntó tremendamente preocupado

**-¿qué pasa Toya?-** preguntó saliendo Sakura por la puerta

**- tengo que hablar con el inútil que tienes como marido**

**-¿qué pasa?-** preguntó Shaoran detrás de su esposa tomándola de la cintura que se estaba poniendo pálida ¿qué estaría pasando para que su hermano quisiera hablar con tanta urgencia con su marido, mientras en otro lugar Samantha estaba que se moría de celos, ¿por qué tenía que abrazarla?

**- ¿qué pasa Toya?-** preguntó mortificada Sakura- **¡¿qué pasa!**

Toya vio que su hermana no se encontraba bien por el color que se veía en su cara no había sido la mejor forma de entrar y más para ella al encontrarse así

**- nada solo quiero hablar de unos negocios como el sabe pues pensé en que podría ayudarme**

Toya decía pero sabía que a nadie engañaba aunque quizás un poco a Sakura

**- Esta bien-** dijo un poco confundida Sakura entonces se iba a separar del abrazo de Shaoran sintió un pequeño mareo y tuvo que tomarse ligeramente del brazo para no preocuparlos.

**- no te tardes-** dijo separándose de él y caminando al baño.

Eriol se quedó mirando a la puerta tenía un presentimiento la visita del mayor de los Kinomoto algo indicaba y parecía no ser muy bueno giró la vista su acompañante tenía la mirada baja la tomó de la babilla y la obligó a verle la cara vio que pequeñas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, le tomó la cara con las dos manos y le limpió las lagrimas con los pulgares, sintió que algo se rompía y le oprimía el pecho mientras más lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

**-todo estará bien-** dijo abrazándola**- para eso estamos los amigos ¿no? **- dijo por último antes de la cena habían tenido una charla donde los dos se contaron sus pesares.

Entonces Eriol sintió una mirada sobre él y alzó la vista allí estaba ella en la entrada de la puerta con lágrimas en los ojos, no esperaba verla tan pronto ¿qué hacía ella allí, ¿por qué ahora tenía que aparecer de nuevo, justo en ese momento Tomoyo se dio cuenta de la situación y a pesar de no sentir "nada" por Eriol se sintió culpable de ver que Kaho estaba allí frente a ellos y miraba a Eriol melancólicamente se levantó de la silla donde estaba y salió por la puerta de la cocina

**- con permiso-** dijo en un susurro entrecortado, las lagrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas

Kaho miró por unos segundos por donde ella se había ido cerró los ojos y una lágrima calló de sus ojos, Eriol se sintió por un momento el hombre más desgraciado y desalmado del mundo, entonces salió de sus labios un pequeño susurro.

**- Kaho...**

Kaho cerró los ojos al ver los ojos tristes y melancólicos pero hermosamente azules de Eriol sobre ella ¿qué estaba haciendo él allí, ¿qué quería que le dijera que tenía la rezón que ahora no tenía nada, ¿eso era lo que buscaba, verla sola eso quería, otra lágrima corrió por su mejilla.

Sakura que acababa de entrar por la puerta de la cocina vio que estaba de más así que volvió por donde vino la única que estaba era Samantha que parecía disfrutar el sufrimiento humano.

**- ¿qué haces aquí Eriol?-** preguntó Kaho ahora dejando que las lágrimas corrieran libres por sus mejillas **-¿quieres que te diga que ahora he perdido todo, ¡¿Eso quieres que te diga, ¿qué él ya no está enamorado de mí y que soy tan o más infeliz como deseas que sea?-** dijo gritando **- ¿eso quieres que te diga?-** dijo cayendo de rodillas llorando

Eriol abrió los ojos sorprendido ya no valdría la pena que se esforzara en buscar una venganza, ahora sufría como él había sufrido ya no necesitaba nada, todo estaba hecho ahora podía irse en paz, pero...¿irse, no... No quería irse quería conocer más a Tomoyo... Estaba confundido no tenía idea de lo que pasaba por su mente ni por su corazón, ese algo que sentía dentro no era lo que sentía por Kaho, no lo lograba descifrar su mente estaba hecha un nudo pero entonces reaccionó se paró de su silla y se acercó a ella.

**- no llores-** dijo tomándola de las manos y levantándola llevándola a una silla- yo nunca te preguntaría tal cosa- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa para reconfortarla**- ya verás que todo estará bien**

Kaho lo miró extrañado ahora asta le sonreía según ella la odiaba ¿cómo hacía eso después de lo que ella le hizo?

**- No tienes de que culparte, los dos cometimos errores al pensar estar enamorados uno del otro**- decía Eriol mirando a Kaho**- lo sé por que tengo un nuevo sentimiento dentro de mí por alguien que es muy especial, justo para mi**

**-¿por qué dices esto Eriol?-** preguntaba Kaho sin entender las palabras de Eriol no le habían pasado por alto y más cuando dijo que los dos habían cometido errores al pensar que estaban enamorados uno del otro, ¿es que nunca la amó?

**- porque trato de explicarte que solo sentía cariño un inmenso cariño hacia ti, nunca hubo amor solo mal interpretamos las cosas**

Kaho se quedó callada por las palabras de su ex - prometido, sintió alivio sabía que Eriol la había comprendido pero a la vez sintió un pequeño pinchazo que le dolió ¿por qué se sentía así?¿es que algunas vez había estado enamorada de él?. Entonces Eriol se levantó para irse a ver a Tomoyo dejando allí a Kaho ya más calmada.

**-¿es que nunca me amaste?-** preguntó en un susurro pero al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho se llevó las manos a la boca tratando de callar lo que había dicho pero no podía todo estaba dicho y no podía echarse para atrás...¿qué diría él, ¿por qué lo había dicho, cuando supo que su destino sería con él no lo creyó pero al conocerlo quizás sí lo amaba y lo de Toya solo era un capricho...pero...¿cómo saberlo, Eriol nunca regresaría con ella, por lo que le había dicho había otra mujer que ocuparía su espacio que sentiría ese calor al estar cerca de él y la protección de sus brazos...¿qué haría ella cuando viera a otra mujer caminar de su brazo?

Eriol escuchó el susurro de Kaho y volteó su mirada azul hacía ella pero entonces al verla con las manos sobre su boca supo que no quiso decir lo que había dicho aunque gracias a eso ahora él tenía la misma duda ¿acaso nunca la había amado?

**- ¿qué has dicho?-** preguntó Eriol confundido ¿qué estaba pasando por la mente de Kaho como para que le preguntara tal cosa, estaba casi seguro de que solo fue un invento de su imaginación

**- nada, nada** -contestó rápidamente, lo que menos quería era que Eriol supiera lo confundida que estaba al no saber ya a quien quería

**- voy a ver a Tomoyo, espero volver a vernos pronto**- dijo marchándose a la habitación de Tomoyo

Eriol se fue dejando sola a Kaho con Samantha que había permanecido en silencio escuchando la aburrida plática, cuando se quedaron solas se levantó de la silla no le parecía divertido jugar y burlarse de la mujer su misión era otra y se concentraría en ella, así que salió del comedor con su plato en manos y subiendo a su recamara.

**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**  
Sakura se miraba en el espejo del baño hacía unos momentos había vomitado y se sentía terriblemente mareada se echó agua en el rostro y se dijo

**- Todo estará bien-** pero algo dentro de ella sentía algo que no estaba bien algo la perturbaba y no solo a ella si no también a su bebé, no sabía a ciencia cierta pero estaba segura que giraba en torno a Samantha esa mirada cuando llegó al comedor no le había parecido nada amigable...- **Son imaginaciones mías- **cerró los ojos y tomó una toalla para secarse la cara.

**- aunque Shaoran no está tampoco muy tranquilo... ¿qué le pasa? Y lo que más me duele es que no me dice que lo tiene así-** dio un suspiro- **y ahora con la llegada de Eriol todo se ha complicado más además mi hermano por muy mal que vallan sus negocios primero iría a todos lados antes de recurrir a Shaoran ¿qué diablos está pasando aquí, si tan solo tuviera a Kero el me diría si algo malo esta pasando.**

XXXXXXXXXX

Toya miraba por la ventana del despacho de Shaoran la lluvia comenzaba a caer, Shaoran estaba sentado en la silla que tenía detrás de su escritorio lo miraba atentamente debía ser grave como para querer hablar con él.

**- Yue llamó y dijo que Sakura corría peligro**

Shaoran abrió los ojos sorprendido ¿cómo Yue sabía eso?

**- ¡¿Qué?-** preguntó sin creer lo que había escuchado

**- Que Yue llamó y dijo que Sakura está en peligro**

Shaoran bajó la mirada y pasó una mano por su cabello

**-¿qué más te dijo?-** preguntó con voz calmada solo había servido para aumentar sus temores

**- ¿lo sabías verdad?-** preguntó Toya con enojo**- ¡contesta! ¿lo sabías verdad?**

Shaoran quedó en silencio no sabía como decirle que él sabía y no había echo nada para detenerlo.

**- ¡Maldita sea, ¡¡Lo sabía, ¡¡¡Nunca debí dejar que se casara con un bastardo como Tú!-** gritó tomándolo del cuello de la camisa.

Shaoran no hacía nada por defenderse lo merecía, él tenía la culpa de que su esposa estuviera en peligro.

Toya al ver el arrepentimiento de su cuñado lo soltó y soltando un suspiró dijo por último

**-¿qué haremos, tendrás que saber que no dejaré que le pase nada a mi hermanita-** dijo Toya

Shaoran lo miró sorprendido y soltó un suspiro de alivio

**- lo mejor será que ella no se de cuenta, hoy en la mañana se desmayó y quiero saber si están bien ella y el bebé**

Toya asintió con la cabeza

**-entonces será mejor que hablemos cuando llegue Yue-** dicho esto salió por la puerta

Shaoran se sentó en el silla y cerró los ojos, estaba preocupado por Sakura entonces se levantó de la silla y salió a buscarla.

XXXXXXXXXXXX 

Eriol tocó la puerta de Tomoyo esperó unos segundos y escuchó la voz de Tomoyo

**- ¿sí?**

**- soy yo Eriol-** dijo acercándose a la puerta para escucharla bien**- ¿puedo pasar?**

**-¿qué si puedes pasar?**- preguntó Tomoyo**- emmm...**

**- por favor, quiero hablar contigo sobre lo que pasó abajo**- entonces solo escuchó silencio hasta que vio como abría la puerta lentamente

**-¿ya se fue?-** preguntó débilmente

**-creo que si, sí-** dijo**- ¿puedo pasar?**

**- ¿uh? O si claro pasa**

Eriol pasó a la habitación de Tomoyo valla si así estaba su habitación no extrañaría su casa en Inglaterra, entonces la miró a ella sus ojos estaban rojos

**- estuviste llorando de nuevo ¿verdad?**

Tomoyo sonrió tristemente

**-es que me dolió verlo entrar con ella...-** calló de repente pero ya lo había dicho lo único que atinó a decir **- lo siento yo...-** pero Eriol le puso un dedo sobre sus labios pidiéndole que guardara silencio

**- no debo negar que me dolió pero tampoco puedo negar que me dolió más verte llorar por él...-** dijo sorprendiéndola- **no puedo creer como alguien te puede dejar cuando eres un ángel bajado del cielo**- las mejillas de Tomoyo adquirieron un tono rozado- **no puedo creer que no te pudiera amar estando contigo**- dijo Eriol bajando su tono de voz haciéndola más seductora y haciendo que Tomoyo se sintiera volar.- s**i yo con verte me has dejado perdido y locamente enamorado de ti- **dijo acercándose a ella miró sus labios que temblaban se acercaba peligrosamente despacio en cualquier momento la besaría.

Pero Tomoyo reaccionó el no la amaba solo estaba despechado eso no era amor no quería volver a sufrir como lo había hecho con Toya entonces lo separó de ella y le dijo

**- es mejor que te vallas Eriol-** dijo acercándose a la puerta y dejando a Eriol donde estaba confundido y sin saber que hacer- **esto que sientes por mi no es amor, fue lo mismo que pasó con él ¿qué diablos les hace? ¿para que hagan esto?-** preguntó llorando

**- Tomoyo**- dijo acercándose a ella**- no llores me partes el alma**- se acercó a ella y justo cuando la iba a tocar

**- no digas nada Eriol solo vete y déjame sola necesito pensar.**

**- déjame mostrarte que lo que siento por ti es verdad, que no soy como él solo dame una oportunidad-** suplicó mirándola a los ojos

Tomoyo se perdió es su mirada azul profundo en ese mar que podía ahogarla con sus olas esa magia que la hechizaba que la seducía y embriagaba su corazón, no sabía que hacer su corazón le decía que solo sintiera pero su mente le decía que no le creyera ¿qué haría, tomó las manos de Eriol y miró los profundos ojos de Eriol que la miraban fijamente esperando su respuesta, ahora la sabía aunque no estaba nada segura las consecuencias que traería, no podía defraudar a Nakuru ni a Sakura pero no quería que su corazón sufriera de nuevo y salir lastimada por amar a las personas equivocadas.

XXXXXXXX

Shaoran salió de su despacho ya entrada la noche a despedir a Toya entonces recordó que no había venido solo y preguntó.

**- espera, tengo que buscar a Kaho**

**- ¿ Kaho vino contigo?-** preguntó Shaoran preocupado

**- sí, ¿por qué algún problema?-.** Preguntó a la defensiva

**- sí, bueno no, es solo que Eriol está aquí y como ellos terminaron y pues...**

**- sí, Kaho me lo había comentado pero no dijo que se encontrara aquí**

**- Creo que ni ella lo sabe a menos que ya se haya encontrado con él.**

Shaoran ahora si estaba confundida ¿qué diablos pasaba?

**  
- Shaoran ¿puedo preguntarte algo?**

**- Sí, claro dime**

**- ¿Tomoyo se está quedando aquí con ustedes?**

**- Sí, ¿por qué?**

**- por nada solo quería disculparme con ella pero pues ahora que lo sé puedo venir otro día**

Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron al comedor pero Kaho no estaba allí entonces escucharon ruidos en el salón Shaoran miró a Toya preocupado y se dirigieron a prisa abrieron la puerta y allí estaba ella sentada mirando el piano fijamente con lágrimas en los ojos

**- ¿Kaho que haces aquí?-** preguntó Toya preocupado

- **nada...-** suspiró**- solo recordaba viejos tiempos...¿nos vamos?**

**- Sí, si vamos**

Se encaminaron a la puerta la lluvia había cesado y solo el aire húmedo soplaba

**- mañana iré por ellos al aeropuerto y los traeré directamente para acá para poner las cosas en claro**- dijo Toya antes de partir.

Shaoran cerró la puerta y caminaba por los pasillos apagando las luces todos ya deberían de estar dormidos a esa hora entonces escuchó un sonido de una puerta cerrarse detrás de él volteo la mirada rápidamente.

**- ¿quién anda allí?**

**- Soy yo Li, buscaba a Eriol no lo he visto desde que bajó a cenar**

**- yo creo que ya está en su habitación ya es muy tarde deberías irte a dormir**

**- lo mismo digo-** dijo Nakuru sintiéndose ofendida de que la mandara a dormir ya era una mujer adulta

**- disculpa no te preocupes no creo que le haya pasado algo y no creo que haya salido con la lluvia**

**- si estaba deprimido sí.**

**- no creo no lo escuché salir, además estaba con Tomoyo ya vuelve a dormir.**

Nakuru suspiró no estaba muy segura pero pues no tenía nada que hacer la presencia del joven mago se encontraba cerca pero no sabía donde, entró a su cuarto y cerró la puerta Shaoran siguió caminando Sakura le dijo que no se tardara y ya pasaba de la media noche esperaba que estuviera dormida por que no sabía que le diría sobre lo que habló su hermano con él.

Llegó a su habitación y abrió la puerta lentamente procurando no hacer tanto ruido suspiró al ver a Sakura dormida se acercó a su armario y sacó su pijama de un cajón y caminó al baño que estaba dentro de su habitación quería tomar un baño antes de dormir para tratar de relajarse un poco.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Eriol aun miraba expectante a Tomoyo que aun no le daba respuesta alguna sabía que los dos estaban lastimados y el dolor aun no se curaba y lo que menos querían era volver a lastimarse y abrir heridas ya cerradas o que habían dejado de sangrar.

**- Por favor Tomoyo déjame mostrarte, enseñarte que esto que siento dentro es algo real y que no solo busco lastimarte y darle celos a ella, necesito que estés a mi lado quiero protegerte por favor dame una oportunidad.**

**- yo... Yo no estoy segura de lo siento por ti ahora, no quiero volver a llorar por una amor que nunca me corresponderá, no quiero que vuelvan a jugar con mis sentimientos y no quiero volver a sentir ese hoyo dentro de mi dentro de mi corazón de mi alma, no quiero cometer más errores y enamorarme de la persona que no es la adecuada para mí**.

Eriol presentía que la respuesta de Tomoyo le dolería mucho

**- ¿cómo es que estás tan seguro de que me amas?-** preguntó Tomoyo- **por que no se quizás solo me buscas para olvidarla, y eso no quiero no quiero volver a ser un juguete con el que juegas y luego deshechas.**

**- No, no yo no quiero jugar contigo es solo que pensé que...** _"¿qué pensaste?" "¿eso que sentiste no fue real?"-_ **yo...**

- **solo estas confundido por favor Eriol date un poco de tiempo y dámelo a mi también... Siento algo por ti pero no se si sea algo real o solo sea por que me siento protegida a tu lado por que me has apoyado en estos momentos y eres la primera persona que me comprendes, que sabes lo que es este dolor-** dijo señalando su corazón- **por favor dame tiempo yo te sabré contestar pero dame tiempo para pensar y dale tiempo a que cicatricen las heridas.**

Eriol asintió levemente con la cabeza, había sido un tonto al presionarla ella aun amaba a Toya Kinomoto y había sido muy impertinente al presionarla

**- perdóname Tomoyo lo que menos quería era que te sintieras presionada-** dijo con voz arrepentida

**- no te preocupes tu a mi también me gustas lo descubrí cuando llegaste con Nakuru pero por ahora solo dame tiempo que te parece si nos conocemos más y después te daré mi respuesta ¿esta bien?**

Eriol alzó su mirada y la vi en su rostro se mostraba una sonrisa que tuvo un gran valor para él se sintió aliviado así que él también sonrió comprendió sus palabras ella solo le pedía tiempo para que sus heridas dejaran de sangrar ya no pedía que cicatrizaran.

**- gracias**-contestó aliviado de que ella sintiera "ese algo" que él sentía por ella.

**- ahora es mejor que te vallas tenemos que dormir -** dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisita

**- como digas-** dijo Eriol parándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta**- ¿mañana podríamos salir a algún lugar?**- preguntó Eriol

Tomoyo sonrió _"valla que eres persistente Eriol_"- **Sí, claro** - dijo acercándose con él a la puerta- **buenas noches**

**- buenas noches-** dijo Eriol después salió por la puerta directo a su habitación.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Un joven de gafas y cabello platinado caminaba por el aeropuerto con una mochila cargada en el hombro y jalando una maleta.

**-¿dónde estará Toya?-** preguntó en un susurro entonces escuchó una voz chillona que provenía de la mochila

**-quizás se le olvidó venir por nosotros**

**-Shhh... Podrían descubrirte**- dijo el oven en un susurro y una sonrisa

Entonces una cabecita amarilla se asomó por el cierre de la mochila

**- me estoy aburriendo de lo lindo allí dentro además ya quiero ver a Sakurita pero no quiero ver a ese mocoso-** dijo el peluche (N/A: jiji)

**- tendrás que acostumbrarte la pequeña Sakura está casada con él además viviremos con ellos mientras encontremos un departamento para los tres...**

**- no se tu pero yo me quedaré con Sakura no quiero dejarla sola con ese mocoso de nuevo**

Yukito sonrió el guardián del sello a veces se portaba tan infantil entonces lo vio a su amigo acercarse.

**- no los encontraba** - dijo Toya suspirando de cansancio

**- alguien ya empezaba a desesperarse-** dijo señalando la mochila por donde se asomaba la cabecita afelpaba de Kero

**- pensábamos que te habías olvidado que hoy regresábamos**

**- ¿pensábamos?-** preguntó Yukito negando con la cabeza

**- bueno eso no es importante le conté a Shaoran sobre lo que me contaste ayer por teléfono**

**-¿y que te dijo?**

**- el lo sabía-** dijo simplemente caminado a la salida

**- ¿¡Que?-** preguntaron los dos guardianes

**- que el lo sabía, por eso se vinieron a vivir aquí, quería que Sakura no estuviera desprotegida, me lo contó ayer.**

**- va a ver ese mocoso cuando lo vea, eso de saber que Sakura corría peligro y no decirnos**

Toya frunció el entrecejo y dijo - **el sabe quien le quiere hacer daño, es más se lo comentó con anterioridad pero ella no lo tomó con la importancia que debía**

Yukito sonrió y dijo- **Sakura es así**

**- no debería serlo- **dijo Toya **- es peligroso confiar tanto en las personas y más cuando no las conoces lo suficiente.**

Caminaron al coche de Toya y se marcharon a su destino la mansión Li.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura abrió los ojos perezosamente te sentó en la cama y vio que Shaoran aun estaba a su lado dormido profundamente.

Suspiró y lo miró tiernamente se imaginó que debió haberse desvelado ya que no era de los que dormían hasta tarde entonces lo movió un poco y le susurró en la oreja

**- Shaoran despierta va a ser las 9:30-** entonces lo miró y sonrió al ver las muecas que hacía Shaoran no quería despertar**.- amor ya es tarde**

Shaoran abrió los ojos y miró a Sakura que lo miraba con una sonrisa si tan solo supiera que hacía un par de horas había conciliado el sueño lo hubiera dejado dormir hasta tarde.

**- Buenos días amor-** dijo Sakura cuando vio a Shaoran levantarse y tomar su bata

**- buenos días-** contestó con voz cansada le dolía tremendamente la cabeza caminó hasta el baño y se echó agua en el rostro.

**-¿qué te pasa?-** preguntó angustiada Sakura

**- nada tengo sueño solo eso-** dijo quitándole importancia al asunto**.- ¿hay aspirinas?**

**-sí, están detrás de los analgésicos-** dijo desde la cama a la que había regresado para tenderla ya arreglar un poco la habitación antes de bajar.

Shaoran tomó unas cuantas y se las echó a la boca se lavó los dientes y se fue a cambiar.

**- ¿te desvelaste mucho anoche?-** preguntó Sakura

**- no ni tanto-** dijo Shaoran quitándose la pijama- **cuando regresé estabas dormida**

**- ¿de que quería hablar Toya?- **dijo Sakura al fin sin rodeos

Shaoran salió con la camisa sin abrochar y la abrazó

**- nada con importancia, solo quería consultarme unas cuantas cosas y decirme que regresan hoy Yukito y el peluche**

**- no le digas peluche Shaoran...**

**- es lo que es, la verdad no se niega-** dijo con una sonrisa

**- valla que te vas a divertir cuando esté aquí**

Shaoran sonrió **- también iremos a recoger los resultados de tus exámenes.**

Sakura suspiró y se abrazó con más fuerza al cuerpo de su esposo

**- tengo miedo de que algo malo le valla a pasar a nuestro bebé-** dijo Sakura con temor en su voz

**- no le pasará nada estará bien ya lo verás-** dijo Shaoran besando la frente des esposa.

XXXXXXXXX

Samantha salió de su cuarto llevaba los cubiertos y la vajilla de la cena no quería tener basura en su linda habitación hoy estaba muy feliz tenía un presentimiento algo bueno pasaría ese día bajaba las escaleras y vio como estaban el joven Eriol y esa joven no sabía quien era le parecía familiar pero no sabía de donde.

**- Buenos días-** saludó cortésmente

Eriol y Tomoyo que no se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de la adolescente voltearon sorprendidos y saludaron.

**- Buenos días Srita. Hashibara-** saludó Eriol mientras que Tomoyo permanecía en silencio

**- olvidé presentarme soy Samantha Hashibara...**

**- es la sobrina de Shaoran -** concluyó Eriol

Tomoyo se sorprendió Sakura le había comentado sobre la sobrina de Shaoran que vendría de vacaciones pero no la había visto.

**- buenos días Srita. Hashibara-** dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa- **soy...**

**- usted debe de ser la novia del joven Eriol, Kaho Mitzuki-** dijo Samantha con maldad sabía lo mal que los pondría a los dos pero algo falló

**- no, soy su amiga y mi nombre no es ese yo soy Tomoyo Daidogi-** contestó Tomoyo con voz aparentemente calmada eso pasaría cada vez que alguien conociera a Eriol eso fue algo de lo que pensó durante el transcurso de la noche.

**- discúlpeme por mi insolencia-** dijo defraudada esperaba que se fuera llorando lo que nunca sería.

**- no te preocupes...-** trato de decir Tomoyo pero entonces dos personas bajaron al salón donde estaban ellos.

**- Buenos días-** saludó alegremente Sakura seguida por un cansado Shaoran

**- Buenos días -** contestaron los presentes

Shaoran pasó de largo por las llaves del auto quería ir temprano para tener toda la tarde para hablar con Toya y Yue.

**-¿a dónde van Sakura?-** preguntó Tomoyo al ver salir a Shaoran ya antes encargarle unas cuantas cosas a Wei.

**- vamos con el médico, a ver que salió en los exámenes- **dijo Sakura con temor en su voz

**- no te preocupes va a estar bien, los dos van a estar bien-** dijo Eriol refiriéndose al bebé y a ella.

**- Gracias-** dijo sonriendo levemente

**- Sakura vamonos ya**- dijo Shaoran asomándose por la puerta- luego venimos

Samantha veía como su tío la ignoró vilmente ¿por qué tenía que tenerle tantas atenciones a ella, entonces un rayo de maldad cruzó su mente abriéndole paso a una idea maquiavélica _"¿por qué Sakura tiene tanto miedo de ir al hospital_?" ¿quién podría decirle algo en concreto? entonces vio a Tomoyo lo mejor amiga de su tía_ ¿quién podría ser mejor?_

**-¿qué le pasa a la tía Sakura?-** preguntó "inocentemente" a Tomoyo

Eriol que escuchó la pregunta y que sabía el temor de Shaoran por parte de la adolescente tomó a Tomoyo de los hombros y haciéndola caminar hacia el comedor rápidamente y tratando de que no contestara la pregunta.

Samantha suspiró al ver como Eriol se la llevaba entrecerró los ojos y pensó- _"así que también lo sabe... Pagará caro por meterse en lo que no le interesa, y de paso también pagará mi tío no sabe que hizo al contarle a su amigo"_

XXXXXX

Kaho despertó pero no estaba en su hotel se desperezó y miró a su alrededor no sabía donde estaba se levantó tenía puesta su ropa se miró al espejo y vio sus ojos hinchados

**- ya despertó la bella durmiente-** dijo Toya entrando por la puerta y llevándole su desayuno

**- ¿dónde estoy?**

**- en mi casa, ayer cuando nos fuimos de la casa de mi hermana no estabas muy bien así que como te quedaste dormida en el carro te traje aquí**

**- gracias**- dijo en un susurro Kaho- **Toya ¿puedo preguntarte algo?**- dijo mirándolo a los ojos por primera vez.

**-Sí, claro**

**-¿quién es esa mujer de la que estás enamorado, ¿es Tomoyo?**

**- ¿qué sabes tú sobre mi relación con Tomoyo?-** preguntó sorprendido

**- ella me lo contó cuando fui a la casa de Sakura ayer por la mañana.**

**--------------------------Flash-Back----------------------------------**

**- ¡¿la dirección de Toya!-** preguntó Sakura algo pálida y mirando de reojo a Tomoyo- **yo..yooo... No, no la...**

**- yo puedo dártela Kaho** -dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa fingida

**- ¿en serio, eso sería genial.**

Lo siguiente fue muy rápido vio como Sakura palidecía y escuchó como Tomoyo decía con voz gélida carente de sentimientos

**-¿cómo podría olvidarla si apenas hace poco era mi dirección?-** se preguntó a si misma Tomoyo con una sonrisa que solo mostraba todo el dolor que llevaba dentro

Kaho quedó en silencio con los ojos abiertos y la boca ligeramente abierta no podía creerlo

**-¿sabes, me parece ilógico que le de la dirección de mi gran amor a la persona que acabó con mi relación...que cruel es estar con una persona que persigue un amor antiguo no correspondido y solo te usa...**

Sakura miró preocupada a Tomoyo todo le estaba dando vueltas y las palabras no le salían de la boca entonces todo a su alrededor se volvía oscuro.

Kaho se quedó parada sin muestras de querer hacer algo había hecho que Tomoyo Daidogi la odiara ahora a ella también le hacía daño tenía la culpa de que ella la odiara pero ya si no, alzó sus ojos y vio como Shaoran bajaba las escaleras y también vio como Sakura caía al piso sin muestras de reaccionar, entonces Shaoran volteo y la vio a los ojos esa misma mirada que no le gustaba cuando pensaba que quería hacerle daño.

**-----------------------------End- Flash-Back------------------------------**

**- ya veo-** dijo Toya- **¿cómo está?**

**- odiándome pero de allí en más bien creo.**

Toya se separó de ella y se asomó por la ventana

**- no, no es ella-** suspiró para continuar-**ella se dio cuenta de que no la amaba antes que yo**

Kaho lo miraba atenta no quería llorar ya bastante había llorando ayer que Eriol le dijo que el tampoco la había amado, ahora comprendía el dolor que Tomoyo sentía aunque no era lo mismo, ya que ella tampoco amaba a Eriol sentía algo dentro de ella que se compadecía de ella.

**- fue difícil darme cuenta de que en verdad amaba a alguien más y sabía que tu corazón ya tenía dueño pero cuando llegaste y me contaste lo de Eriol una esperanza brillo en mi corazón-** dijo volteándola a ver ella tenía su mirada fija en él y tenía lágrimas en los ojos pero él sabía que estaba feliz**- ¿qué dices?¿me das una oportunidad?**

Kaho se levantó y se acercó a él

**- antes que nada perdóname por no haberte valorado cuando te tuve aunque doy gracias a ellos por que así entendí lo mucho que te amo.**

XXXXXX

_- "como odio los hospitales"-_ pensaba Sakura mientras veía a Shaoran caminar de un lugar a otro no cabía duda de que él también estaba nervioso, entonces entró el médico por la puerta con una carpeta en sus manos miró a los presentes y Shaoran tomó asiento

**- Buenos Días**

**- Buenos Días-** contestó Shaoran ya que Sakura se había quedado muda y pálida presentía que algo no estaba bien...

**- Me alegra que halla vendido acompañada señora Li-** dijo el doctor viendo los papeles de la carpeta después levantó un poco los ojos de lo que leía viéndola a ella**.-¿planean tener más hijos después?**

**- ¿a que viene la pregunta?-** preguntó Shaoran desesperándose **- no entiendo a que viene la pregunta**

**- En los exámenes que le hicimos a la Sra. Li nos revelaron en el laboratorio que tiene la matriz muy... Frágil y con varios quistes.**

**-¿qué quiere decir con eso?-** pregunto preocupada Sakura entonces sintió las manos de Shaoran sobre las suyas y les daba un ligero apretón

**-su embarazo tiene un alto grado de riesgo, necesita un reposo absoluto para que se logre.**

**- ¿qué si planeamos tener más hijos?-** preguntó Shaoran, Sakura lo miró tristemente casi escuchaba la respuesta en sus oídos

**- creemos que al nacer tendremos que extraer la matriz...pero claro aun no es seguro quizás no sea necesario tenemos que hacer pruebas diferentes les recomiendo buscar un medico especializado en esto-** dijo el doctor

Sakura sentía las lágrimas en sus ojos se sentía morir frente a ella estaba diciéndole un extraño que su bebé corría peligro por su culpa y que si no tenía este bebé jamás podría tener más bebés.

Sakura volteo a ver a Shaoran su rostro había perdido color y la miraba preocupado las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y buscó refugio en los brazos de su marido.

**- Shaoran -** sollozó Sakura**- ¿por qué, ¡¿por qué!**

**- ya chiquita... no llores-** dijo Shaoran tenía que ser fuerte por Sakura y por él bebé **- todo estará bien, tu y el bebé estarán bien... Pero ya no llores-** terminó Shaoran volteó a ver al médico y suspiró antes de hablar para deshacerse del nudo en su garganta**-¿qué tenemos que hacer?.-** preguntó sin deshacer el abrazo donde se encontraba su esposa llorando.

XXXXXX

Tomoyo estaba confundida _¿por qué había reaccionado Eriol así,_ entonces lo miró estaba frente a ella en el pequeño desayunador.

**-¿qué pasó allá afuera?-** preguntó

**-¿de que hablas?-** preguntó Eriol haciéndose el inocente pero el sabía muy bien a que se refería

**- ¿por qué no me dejaste contestarle a Samantha?**

**- a eso...-** dijo buscando una excusa- **bueno es que...-** pero entonces sonó el timbre de la casa salió Wei a abrir la puerta después de unos minutos de permanecer en silencio apareció un peluche amarillo volar por la casa.

**- Kero-** susurró Tomoyo al ver al guardián encerrarse en la nevera del refrigerador.

**- Buenos Tardes**- saludó Yukito a los presentes detrás de él entró Toya que le dirigió una mirada a Tomoyo.

**- Buenos días-** gritó apareciendo una dormilona Nakuru con pijama y gorrito entrando a la cocina vio a Eriol, Tomoyo, Kerberos, Toya y Yukito que la miraba con una sonrisa entonces vio lo guapo que se había puesto entonces le calló un balde de agua fría ella ¡estaba en pijama!

Se sonrojó y corrió a su habitación y en menos tiempo de lo que pensaban regresaba cansada y con la respiración entrecortada pero ya cambiada y bañada

**- valla Nakuru tiempo record-** dijo burlonamente Eriol riendo

Nakuru volteó a verlo con cara acecina pero después la cambió a una sonrisa

**- joven Tsukishiro hacía tanto que no nos veíamos**

**- lo mismo digo Asusuki-** dijo con una amable sonrisa Yukito

Toya interrumpió el momento cuando preguntó

**-¿dónde está Li?**

**- fue con Sakura al Hospital-** contestó Tomoyo

**-¡¿Que!**

**- ayer tuvo un desmayo nada grave no te preocupes no han de tardar en llegar.**

El mayor de los Kinomoto miró a Tomoyo y preguntó

**-¿puedo hablar contigo?**

Tomoyo suspiró lo miró y contestó

**- Sí, claro-** se levantó de la silla y caminó a la puerta dirigiéndose al salón de música

Wei entró en la plática y dijo

**- joven Tsukishiro el señor Shaoran dijo que cuando llegaran les mostrara sus habitaciones**

Samantha que iba entrando a la cocina suspiró con enojo y se preguntó _"¿más gente en esta casa?" "¿qué creen que es? ¿Hotel?"_, entonces puso su sonrisa hipócrita y saludó

**- buenos días**

Los restantes la saludaron quedando solo ella Nakuru y Eriol tenía que hacer que saliera y los dejara solos

Entonces Eriol habló

**- Nakuru podrías dejarnos solos **

Nakuru volteó a verlo sorprendida **"¿de que tendría que hablar Eriol con "esa"?"**

**- Sí, claro-** dijo con una galleta en la boca

**- ¿de que quiere hablar Sr. Hiragizawa?-** preguntó "inocentemente" Samantha

**- conmigo no tienes que actuar lo se todo**

**- Todo-** dijo Samantha arrastrando las letras- **¿qué sabes?**

**- Shaoran me lo contó no dejaremos que le hagas daño a Sakura**

**- ¿tu y... quien más?-** preguntó retadoramente

**- todos **

Samantha suspiró esa palabras era muy usada por el joven delante de ella.

**- no podrán detenerme y más vale que no metas tus narices en cosas que no te importan Eriol-** dijo Samantha- **más vale que sierres la boca si no quieres que tu "amiguita" salga lastimada, Shaoran es mío y de nadie más y "esa" pagará caro por haberlo alejado de mi- **dicho esto salió del comedor y subió las escaleras.

Eriol se quedó callado en donde estaba ¿qué haría ahora?

XXXXXXXXXX

Tomoyo estaba sentada en un sofá negro que estaba frente a la chimenea miraba la alfombra que adornada el piso.

**-¿de que quieres hablar?-** preguntó

**- quería disculparme si te hice daño no era mi intención**

Tomoyo se levantó de su asiento y dijo

**- no te preocupes eso ya es del pasado y los dos nos equivocamos, y ya no vale la pena hablar de ello...**

**- tengo que hacerlo me siento culpable de todo el daño que te ocasioné, me siento terriblemente...**

**- ¿están juntos?-** preguntó con voz entrecortada y melancólica

**- ¿qué?**

**-¿qué si tu y Kaho ya están juntos?**

Toya no sabía que responderle

**- solo quiero que recuerdes la promesa que me hiciste y cuídala y ámala -** dijo tomando las manos de Toya lo miró a los ojos y le dijo por último**- no tengo nada que perdonarte por que ya lo hice -** bajó los ojos por un momento y una lágrima calló**- no quería que te sintieras atado a mí, así que te dejé libre por favor se feliz y... Y...solo ámala dile que la quieres y nunca te canses de decirlo- **Se separó de él y se aproximó a la puerta

**- Tomoyo**- la llamó- **preferiría que la que no sufriera fueras tú...**

**- sufriría más si te tuviera a mi lado y que tu corazón nunca fuera mío, Suerte**- dicho esto salió de la gran habitación alzó la miraba y se recostó en la puerta suspiró tratando de calmar toda esa tormenta que luchaba por salir... Le había dicho adiós cuando era lo que menos deseaba pero era lo mejor para él y para ella.

Cerró los ojos con dolor y melancolía, una lágrima logró escaparse de sus pestañas deslizándose por su mejilla terminando en la comisura de sus labios, entonces sintió algo cálido que le produjo escalofríos acariciando su mejilla limpiando el rastro húmedo de su mejilla.

**- no quiero que llores-** dijo una voz tierna que había sido su soporte recientemente

**- se lo dije-** dijo buscando refugio y protección en los brazos de su amigo- **no podré volver a tenerlo más para mí- **dijo llorando en el hombro de su amigo.

Eriol la abrazó y acarició su cabello mientras ella lloraba en su hombro, caminó con ella a su habitación y allí cerró la puerta detrás de ellos.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Miraba por detrás del cristal, mirando a las personas felices ¿qué daría ella por estar en sus lugar, sus ojos y sus mejillas aun permanecían húmedas por las lágrimas derramadas minutos antes.

Cerró los ojos tratando de contener las lágrimas el silencio la estaba matando pero tampoco quería que saliera de nuevo el tema si de por si cuando llegaran a casa diciendo que su embarazo corría peligro estallaría una bomba no quería que la voltearan a ver si pensaran que se rompería en cualquier instante no quería...

Entonces vio como un niño que no pasaba de 3 años la miraba desde el otro lado del espejo con lágrimas en los ojos ¿cómo era posible que la viera a ella, era un pequeño niño de cabellos castaños entonces cuando iba a hablar vio como una ráfaga llegó y se lo llevó sintió algo dentro de ella que se quebró pero al volver a ver ya no estaba allí

**-¿qué...**

**- ya no llores chiquita todo va a estar bien**

Sakura volteo a verlo y devolvió su miraba a afuera del cristal pero el pequeño niño ya no estaba - _"yo conozco a ese pequeño"_

Sakura miró a Shaoran fijamente el aun no recuperaba el color normal de su piel ¿qué le pasaba?

**- lo se, pero no se ¿dónde quedó esa esperanza? Y lo que menos deseo es que a nuestro bebé le pase algo**

**- Todo va a estar bien, pase lo que pase todo estará bien-** dijo Shaoran con una ligera sonrisa hacía rato el dolor de cabeza le había regresado y no le daba para más**- ¿Chiquita que tal si vamos a comprar helado?-** preguntó tratando de que su esposa recuperara su sonrisa de siempre

- **¿helado, Shaoran no tengo ánimos ni para respirar ¿crees que voy a querer comprar helado?-** preguntó Sakura deprimida

**- Cariño -** Shaoran no sabía que hacer Sakura estaba deprimida solo por que pensaba que era la culpable de que su bebé estuviera en peligro **- tu no tienes la culpa de que nuestro bebé esté en peligro tu eres la persona menos culpable, yo te conozco y se que darías cualquier cosa por que este pequeño que está aquí dentro estuviera bien-** dijo poniendo una de sus grandes manos sobre el vientre de Sakura- **no quiero que te sientas culpable **

Sakura sonrió ligeramente por la manera tan tierna que la trataba su esposo

**- perdóname-** dijo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios - **pero... Pero... Me siento fatal, cuando el doctor me dijo que podía morir nuestro bebé me asusté tanto, temí tanto que.. Que no fuera a estar bien, yo quiero a mi bebé y** - pequeñas lágrimas empezaban a formarse en sus ojos **- y.. Se lo importante que es nuestro hijo para tu familia**

**- al diablo con la familia y el apellido, lo importante es que tu y nuestro hijo estén bien, es lo único que importa que estén bien y a mi lado-** dijo limpiándole lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas de nuevo**- pero ya recupera ese ánimo esa sonrisa que haces que se me parta el alma mi chiquita...**

**- ¿mi chiquita...?-** preguntó Sakura- hacía mucho tiempo que no me decías así...

Shaoran sonrió el valor de esa palabra le había ayudado mucho.

**- nuestra luna de miel ¿recuerdas?**

**-¿cómo olvidarla?**

XXXXXXXXXX

Yukito estaba en la sala en compañía de la guardiana de Eriol que lo miraba en silencio algo lo molestaba pero ¿qué sería?

Se levantó y miro por la ventana _- "¿cómo puedo ayudarlos, algo me dice que Sakura está en un peligro mayor del que cree Shaoran pero no se que es"-_ se sentía tan frustrado de no saber que pasaba que lo estaba volviendo loco entones sintió la presencia de Kerberos en la habitación, volteo su mirada y se encontró con la de Nakuru que desvió su mirada y sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas entrecerró los ojos mostrando una sonrisa misteriosa la guardiana no era de esas tímidas mujeres.

**-¿dónde está el molesto de Spy?-** preguntó Kero a Ruby

**- ¿Spy, ¿te refieres a Spinel?-** preguntó Nakuru

**- Sí, a ese mismo ¿dónde está, quiero mostrarle que no le duró mucho el gusto de haberme ganado en los video juegos soy el mejor-** dijo haciendo poses de triunfo

**- Creo que esta vez te quedarás con las ganas Spy se quedó en Inglaterra cuidando de unas cosas-** dijo Nakuru con una linda sonrisa

Kero puso cara de tristeza tenía muchas ganas de ver a su amigo

**- otra ocasión será-** dijo retirándose cabizbajo

Yukito sonrió y se sentó frente a Nakuru que aun conservaba ese color rozado en sus mejillas.

**-¿por qué han venido?-** preguntó interesándose por la visita que le daba una vista muy hermosa

**-Eriol quería vacaciones, pero la verdad es que Kaho...-** pero de repente se quedó callada- _"¿quien soy yo para decir la vida privada de Eriol?"_

**- ¿Kaho está en la ciudad, hace tiempo que no la veo-** dijo Yukito con una sonrisa haciéndose el inocente si Ruby no quería contarle no insistiría.

Entonces la puerta volvió a abrirse y entró Toya con la misma cara de siempre pero había algo en sus ojos que no siempre estaba miró a los presentes y dijo

**- iré a dar una vuelta si llegan Sakura o Li, me llaman llevó mi celular-** dicho esto salió por la puerta de nuevo.

**-¿qué le pasa?** -preguntó Yukito

**- creo que está deprimido-** dijo Nakuru ese brillo en sus ojos en otra persona - **pero no lo más seguro es que esté enamorado**

Yukito la miró fijamente

**-¿tu crees?**

**- Sí, es más ese brillo en sus ojos lo demuestra, es el mismo brillo que tenía Eriol cuando estaba enamorado de Kaho**

**- ¿crees...**

**- no se aunque creo que sí-** dijo Nakuru sorprendida

**- Valla Kaho y Toya es una gran sorpresa.**

XXXXXXXXXX

Tomoyo continuaba llorando en el hombro de Eriol estaba cumpliendo lo que había dicho Toya sería feliz aunque no fuera con ella, pero era tan difícil decir adiós cuando tu corazón te dicta lo contrario.

**- llora lo que quieras pequeña-** decía Eriol mientras escuchaba los sollozos de Tomoyo en su hombro ya sentía húmeda su ropa pero valía la pena.

**- Esta es la última vez que lloro por él-** dijo Tomoyo entre sollozos- **tengo que ser fuerte y tengo que aceptar que lo perdí y pensaré en todas las cosas buenas que pasaron entre los dos.**

Eriol la miró sorprendido ella era fuerte, la admiraba el nunca pensó nunca reaccionó cuando dejó a Kaho de esa manera nunca apreció las cosas de la manera en que Tomoyo lo hacía a la vez de lamentarse por ello debió valorar las cosas buenas que asaron y pudieron pasar entre ellos.

**-por que yo lo amé y que siempre será una parte importante para mí, y tengo que luchar por ser la misma de siempre.-** Tomoyo terminó y mostró una sonrisa melancólica**- Ya no tiene sentido seguir en esto.**

**- Eres una persona admirable Tomoyo-** dijo Eriol aun absorto en los ojos de Tomoyo y ella hundida en el mar de Eriol se miraban fijamente no podían expresar en palabras las cosas que sentían dentro esa mirada expresaba lo que sentían uno por el otro inconscientemente esa barrera que se había formado una noche antes solo los estaba uniendo mas cada vez.

Eriol miró sus labios y después volteo a mirar esos ojos violetas que lo volvían loco que lo hacían volar.

**- Tienes unos hermosos ojos violetas Tomoyo**

Tomoyo escuchó lo dicho por Eriol y un tono rozado habitó en sus mejillas dándole un aire de ternura que la hacían ver más adorable.

**- Enséñame a soñar Eriol, enséñame a soñar juntos**

Eriol sonrió y se acercó lentamente a los labios de Tomoyo que estaban ansiosos por sentir los labios de Eriol seduciéndolos despacio.

El beso fue tierno cuando se separó Eriol estaba listo de confesar lo que lo atormentaba hacía unos días.

**- se que te han herido muchas veces mira que yo tampoco he salido ileso de mi caída cargo con mis heridas y cicatrices pero ya no me importa lo único que ahora me importa es tener tu aliento a mi lado. ¿vale la pena arriesgarme? Arriesgarme a que me vuelvan a lastimar-** le preguntó

**- Vale la pena arriesgarte, no siempre es bueno huir, te necesito junto a mi.**

Eriol cerró los ojos las lágrimas que había guardado desde ese día trataban de salir querían salir pero no debía, no quería entonces una lágrima pequeña y frágil calló por su blanca piel deslizándose y parecía que entre más tiempo corría por su piel se llevaba todas sus penas y su dolor.

Entonces sintió un par de delicados brazos rodearlo.

**- Me has hechizado Eriol-** dijo Tomoyo **- ahora solo desahógate aquí estaré yo contigo a tu lado nunca te dejaré nunca...**

**- Estar huyendo no es lo que quiero...**

XXXXX

Kaho estaba en el departamento de Toya escuchando un poco de música cuando escuchó como tocaban la puerta la abrió y lo miró allí de pie de frente a ella con una sonrisa que era solo para ella.

**- dime solo dos palabras**

Kaho lo miró sin entender no sabía a que palabras se refería lo miró a los ojos tratando de saber de que hablaba.

Toya sonrió aun más al ver confundida a Kaho

**- dime que me amas**

**- Te amo**

Toya la abrazó y la levantó del piso dándole vueltas por la habitación

**- yo también te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, Te amo y te amo**

Kaho seguía sin entender por que Toya actuaba de esa manera

**-¿qué te pasa?**

**- ahora comprendo por que me era tan difícil respirar por que era tan difícil olvidarte, por que era tan difícil pensar que estaban con él.**

Kaho sonrió ahora comprendía Toya por fin se había abierto con ella sabía que Tomoyo tenía algo que ver, ahora comprendía la razón de sus temores tenía miedo de ser lastimado y ella lo había hecho hacía tiempo atrás

**- le agradezco que te halla abierto los ojos, y te agradezco por decirme por primera vez que me dices lo que sientes por mi- **dijo con una sonrisa

**- es la primera pero no la última**

Ahora que pensaba solo necesitaba afecto toda esa amargura y tristeza eran cosas del pasado y ya todo estaba arreglado de nuevo tenía a su amor a su lado y a su gran amigo también... Su vida volvía a ser plena de nuevo algo que dejó de ser cuando se fue dejando su corazón hecho trizas...

XXXXXXXXXX

Samantha caminaba por el jardín de la gran mansión aunque su plan se había demorado un poco aun no perdía las esperanzas de que algo bueno pasaría el día de hoy, siguió caminando estaba furiosa y necesitaba tranquilizarse lo último que quería era que otra persona se enterara del destino que le tenía preparado para si tía... Aunque no sabía el por que habían salido al médico tenía que averiguarlo tenía que saber necesitaba saberlo.

Necesitaba pensar en ¿cómo castigaría al entrometido de Eriol Hiragizawa, en el poco tiempo que no conocía un punto débil sabía que la amiga de "esa" no era cualquier persona para él pero no estaba segura se mente estaba hecha un lío y tenía que pensar claramente

Entonces vio como el auto de su tío llegaba a la puerta bajo de el para abrirle la puerta a la mujer que lo acompañaba

_- "que caballero"-_ pensó pero luego vio como la abrazó de la cintura apretó los puños fuertemente vio como le decía algo y tomaba su cara con ambas manos le dio un beso en la frente y se separó de ella para caminar a su lado a la puerta, se acercó un poco más y entonces lo miró bien algo estaba raro con él se veía pálido ¿qué había pasado con la cita del doctor?

Se apresuró para llegar y poder escuchar algo entró por la puerta tratando de no hacer ruido vio la puerta de la cocina ligeramente abierta se acero sigilosamente y escuchó como hablaban dos personas.

**- ¿cómo le fue con el doctor, Señor?-** la voz de Wei se escuchó Samantha sonrió justo lo que quería escuchar.

**- nada bien-** contestó Shaoran en un suspiro, Samantha abrió los ojos enormemente no se esperaba una respuesta así**.- Sakura tiene que llevar una dieta especial-** se decepcionó al escuchar eso pero la voz de su amor no se detuvo- **El bebé corre peligro y no se que hacer Sakura está deprimida y ya no puedo con tantas cosas dentro de mi cabeza siento que va a explotar de un momento a otro.**

Samantha agachó la mirada no se esperaba saber eso algo dentro de su pecho sintió un pinchazo ¿qué le pasaba, ¿qué sentía en ese momento, no... No ahora... No nunca... No podía sentir remordimiento ahora, no podía no debía... Cerró los ojos y movió su cabeza tratando de alejar esos sentimientos nuevos en ella los abrió y buscó con la mirada a Sakura que subía las escaleras pronto terminaría todo y Shaoran sería todo para ella...sonrió como siempre y caminó en dirección a la puerta

XXXXXX

Yukito vio pasar a Sakura y subir por las escaleras ¿qué le pasaba, algo grave pasaba para que ella se viera tan decaída y deprimida.

Nakuru se puso detrás de él entonces dio la vuelta encontrándose con el rostro de la joven que lo miraba sorprendida

**- ¿sabes que...-** trató de preguntar pero se perdió en los labios color carmín de la guardiana que parecían imanes no podía separar su mirar de esos sugerentes y carnosos labios que lo invitaban a besarlos, se acercó a ella lentamente no podía contenerse la belleza de Ruby lo extasiaba de una forma que nunca creyó poder existir.

Nakuru lo veía acercarse a ella sus ojos miraban con atención sus labios que temblaban ¿por qué estaba tan nerviosa, sintió sus brazos enrollarse en su cintura y estrecharla suavemente sentía el calor de su cuerpo ella tampoco podía detenerse quería que la besara que tocara sus labios.

Entonces no vieron cuando Samantha pasó detrás de Sakura ni subir las escaleras.

Estaban a micras de que sus labios se tocaran podían sentir su alientos mezclarse entonces se rozaron tímidamente pero fue suficiente pera que despertaran de su trance y se separaran como la velocidad del rayo.

**- Yo lo siento-** dijo Yukito pero la verdad le había gustado besar a la guardiana de Eriol

Nakuru sentía aun las suaves caricias de Yukito sobre sus labios un par de dedos se dirigieran a sus labios descubriendo que un estaban tibios entonces tomó la cara de Yukito con las manos y la acercó a sus labios.

Se estaban besando cuando sintieron una presencia detrás de ellos se separaron y vieron quien era...

**- si ya acabaron con sus cosas tenemos que hablar llámenle al hermano de Sakura** - dijo Shaoran detrás de él se encontraba Eriol que los miraba divertido, Yukito miró a Nakuru y un pequeño sonrojo lo invadió siguió a Shaoran y allí dejo al joven mago y a la hermosa Ruby.

Nakuru se sonrojó por su atrevimiento al ver a Eriol la miraba divertido esa mirada que siempre le daba cuando hacía una travesura, su joven amo estaba de nuevo feliz eso quería decir que...

**- Vamos Ruby-** dijo Eriol con una sonrisa**- tu lo sabes no se por que te atormentas**

Eriol acababa de darle la razón sus sospechas eran correctas, sonrió al ver a Eriol tan feliz que feliz era pero ahora solo quedaba algo que tenía que hablar con otra persona una persona a la que había besado.

XXXXXXXXX

Yukito llamaba por teléfono a Toya.

_**- Diga **_

**- Toya soy yo Yukito**

_**- ¿ya llegó Li?**_

**- Sí ya llegó**

_**- entonces allá nos vemos vallan empezando ustedes **_

**- esta bien acá nos vemos.**

Yukito colgó y vio a Shaoran que estaba sentado en un sillón de cuero verde detrás de su escritorio tenía la cabeza hacia atrás y una copa de vino en un baso delante de él

**-¿qué te pasa?-** preguntó

**- me duele la cabeza**

**- no creo que te ayude estar así**

Shaoran suspiró y volteo a verlo tenía razón pero de todas maneras no se le quitaría aunque se lo tratara.

**- Sí tienes razón pero es que necesito tranquilizarme, tengo muchas cosas dentro de mi cabeza que no puedo pensar tranquilamente.**

**- ¿por qué, ¿qué pasa?**

**- Samantha es el peligro que Yue siente hacía Sakura ella me quiere y antes de la boda prometió que pagaría caro que se hubiera casado conmigo-** dijo mirando su baso después vio un brillo que se reflejó y levantó la vista encontrándose a Yue con la misma cara de siempre.

**- es una niña ¿cómo es que puede tenerte así?**

**- es que ella es el vivo diablo, tu no la conoces es... Es...**

**- comprendo el miedo que le tienes pero no se quizás solo exageras las cosas **

**- Apoyo a Shaoran Yue-** dijo Eriol entrando en la conversación

**- ¿a que se refiere Clow?-** preguntó Yue al ver a Eriol

**- que no todo es magia: Samantha es peligrosa lo se por que yo conversé con ella y se sus intenciones...**

**- Entonces esa niña es la culpable de que Sakura esté en peligro...**

**- si pero no...-** dijo Shaoran a pesar de que Sakura no quería que los demás se dieran cuenta era necesario de que dijera lo que pasaba para tener una idea sobre lo que venía encima- no solo su problema es Samantha...

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**-¿así que eso les dijo el doctor?-** preguntó Tomoyo - **no te preocupes ya verás todo estará bien ¿no es así Kero?**

**- Sí Sakurita no te preocupes ya verás el mocosito estará bien y eso sí que sea una pequeña Sakurita por que si es un mocosito no quiero ni saber**

**-¿a quien le dices mocosito Kero?-** preguntó molesta Sakura

Kero sonrió nerviosamente y puso una pata detrás de su cabeza rascándosela había cumplido su cometido de levantarle el ánimo a Sakura.

**- yo nada... Nada**

Sakura sonrió necesitaba hacer algo para que Kero se enojara pero ¿qué?

**- me alegra que quieras una niña ¿sabes, Shaoran también quiere una niña **

**- ¡¿qué?**

**- hasta en eso comparten gustos**

**- ¡¿qué ! ¡¿qué dices?**

Tomoyo sonrió ella era feliz pero su amiga no parecía serlo así que trató también de subirle el ánimo

**- ¿sabes Sakura, si fuera niña podrías prestarle tus antiguos trajes de Card Captor ¿no lo crees, y podría hacerle una colección para ella sola sería bastante original bueno aunque solo copiaría algunos detalles de los tuyos...**

Sakura veía a Tomoyo con una sonrisa nerviosa su bebé aun no nacía y ella ya hacía tantos planes _" quizás ni llegue a nacer"-_ pensó con una sonrisa melancólica _"que bello sería decorar su cuarto tenerla en mis brazos dormirla y ponerla en su cunita, que hermoso sería verla en mis brazos y ver la sonrisa de Shaoran al verla.. Ver a nuestra hija en los brazos de Shaoran dormida..." " nuestra princesita"_

Samantha se acercó a la habitación del fondo la habitación que desde un principio debió pertenecerle a ella La habitación de los esposos Lee.

Abrió la puerta un poco solo un poco lo suficiente para ver quien era la persona que acompañaba a su tía, así que Tomoyo Daidogi ¿verdad, pues bien ella no iba a ser un estorbo para ella, sería un obstáculo saltado a favor de Samantha Hashibara.

Abrió la puerta dejándose ver, llamó la atención de los presentes y se dirigió a Sakura

**- tía, el Tío Shaoran la espera abajo dice que tiene que ver lo de la dieta.**

Sakura abrió los ojos Samantha no podía saber ¿o sí?.

**- si gracias -** se levantó y salió de la habitación en compañía de Samantha cuando estuvieron delante de la escalera Samantha la llamó y le dijo:

**- ¿Tía Sakura puedo hablar con usted?**

**- Sí claro**

XXXXX

**- Hoy cuando fuimos al doctor nos dijo que el embarazo de Sakura es de riesgo y que jamás podremos tener hijos si este no logra vivir-** siguió hablando Shaoran

Yue y Eriol se quedaron en silencio Entonces Toya entró por la puerta del despacho de Shaoran al ver a todos callados y con el semblante pálido preguntó

**-¿de que me perdí?**

XXXXXXXX

**- ¿dejarías a Shaoran por tu hijo?**

La pregunta dejó a Sakura muy confundida ¿qué quería decir esa niña con esa pregunta

**- no lo se... Él es el padre de mi bebé y nos amamos a menos que algo me demostrara lo contrario**

**- te dí una oportunidad... Tú te lo búscate ¿tienes que ser tan despistada siempre, si te hubieras dado cuenta de la preocupación de él hacia ti nunca hubiera pasado esto**

Sakura no contestaba no entendía que pasaba

XXXXXXX

**- ¿mi hermanita está en peligro y mi sobrino también? No puede ser cierto**

**- es la verdad... Es difícil creerlo pero no podemos hacer nada...**

Toya miró a Shaoran se veía pálido y delgado debería de estar feliz por su bebé pero no su hijo estaba en riesgo y temía que jamás pudieran tener más hijos ¿por qué a ellos les pasaban tantas desgracias?

**- ¿no hay una forma de hacer que esté bien el bebé?**

**- que mantenga un descanso absoluto pero eso solo alargaría más el tiempo entre más tiempo permanezca en el cuerpo de Sakura será mejor para él...**

XXXXXXX

**-¿de que hablas Samantha?- **preguntó Sakura temerosa

**- Que si Shaoran me hubiera aceptado no hubiera perdido a su hijo a su único hijo**

**- ¿lo sabes?-** Sakura sabía que quería era lo que esa niña quería hacer no podía permitirlo **- no dejaré que le hagas daño, ¿cómo puedes amarlo si no te importa su hijo?**

**- yo puedo darle hijos, muchas más de los que tú pudieras darle... Tienes que pagar por haberlo apartado de mi lado- **dijo acercándose a Sakura que se hacía para atrás**- si no es mío no será tuyo...**

Sakura miró hacía atrás y vio la escalera más alta de lo normal ¿qué podía hacer? No dejaría que le pasara nada a su bebé, no dejaría que lo tocara y lo lastimara...

XXXXXXXXXXX

**- Sakura será programada no será parto natural, el bebé no podría soportarlo.**

Yue miraba a la nada sin entender las palabras de Shaoran por algo era que decía que Sakura estaba en peligro y no solo por Samantha...

Entonces lo vio a un pequeño niño que no pasaría de 3 años que lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos tenía las manos juntas en su pecho y de allí brillaba una pequeña esfera de luz que cada vez que una lágrima caía de sus ojos se extinguía la luz...

**- ayúdame...-** le pidió su voz se escuchó como un susurro en el viento

Abrió los ojos grandemente y lo vio ese niño era...

**- Sakura está en peligro...**

XXXXXXXX

Sakura vio como la mano de Sakura la aventaba hacía las escaleras caía, veía todo lentamente su bebé moriría no podía permitirlo...

Entonces gritó:

**- ¡¡¡Shaoran!-** gritó las lágrimas se empezaban a apoderar de sus ojos veía a Samantha con una sonrisa triunfal la miraba desde la escalera

Kero sintió como Sakura corría peligro salió de la habitación que ocupaba con Tomoyo

**- ¡¡Sakura!-** gritó el también trató de alcanzarla pero era demasiado tarde Sakura rodaba por las escaleras

Yue salió del despacho del esposo de su ama solo alcanzó a murmurar escudo una pequeña luz plateada rodeo el pequeño vientre abultado de Sakura detrás de él venía Shaoran que al ver a su esposa en el piso tendida

**- ¡¡¡SAKURA!-** gritó y se acercó a ella su piel había cambiado a un blanco papel su chiquita tenía que estar bien tenía que estarlo**...- vamos chiquita tienes que estar bien**

Samantha bajó las escaleras con una sonrisa triunfante celebrando su victoria había triunfado sobre ella.

Tomoyo estaba arriba de las escaleras Kerberos había bajado y se había acercado tristemente a su ama que aun permanecía en el suelo..

**- Tomoyo llama a una ambulancia-** dijo Eriol tratando de calmar a Shaoran que había entrado en Shock**- cálmate Shaoran tienes que ser fuerte, hazlo por Sakura**

**- Chiquita, mi chiquita tienes que ser fuerte mi frágil y delicada flor tiene que estar bien tienes que estarlo los dos tienen que estarlo no pueden dejarme no pueden...**

La puerta sonó y Wei fue a abrirla el también estaba preocupado era la ambulancia se iban a llevar a Sakura.

La subieron a la camilla Shaoran permanecía blanco como una hoja de papel su hijo y su chiquita estaban mal y el no podía hacer nada...

**- ¿quién irá con ella?**

**- yo iré-** dijo con voz potente esa voz que no permitía que nadie lo contradijera.

Subió a la ambulancia veía a Sakura como era llenada de agujas del respirador que no dejaba ver su hermosa cara

_- "¿por qué no estaba con ella?"_

Eriol y los demás iban en el carro de Shaoran y unos cuantos en el de Toya...

Cuando llegaron al Hospital vieron a Shaoran sentado en una banca con la cabeza entre las manos delante de él una enfermera que le preguntaba algunas cosas

**- Tomoyo ve no creo que Shaoran quiera contestar preguntas -** le sugirió Eriol

Tomoyo fue a donde estaba Shaoran

**- mejor ve con Eriol yo me encargaré de los trámites**

Shaoran alzó su mirada a Tomoyo se levantó y le dijo

**- El embarazo de Sakura era de riesgo eso lo querrán saber-** caminó a donde estaba Eriol y se dejó caer en un sofá con aire derrotado Samantha salió por el pasillo y Shaoran se dio cuenta de su presencia... Alzó la vista la miró con odio

**- Tú... Tú... Eres una...**

**- Shaoran tranquilízate**

**- ¡¿ Cómo quieres que me tranquilice Eriol, Sakura está allá dentro con nuestro hijo que quizás esté muerto y la culpable está delante de mi ¿cómo crees que debo reaccionar?-** gritó Shaoran, se acercó a Samantha no importándole lo que Eriol hiciera o dijera la tomó de los hombros **- ¡¿esto es lo que querías! Contesta**- gritó Shaoran - **Pues bien ya lo tienes triunfaste ¡Felicidades, primero muerto aunque Sakura esté allí dentro nunca la dejaré por una chiquilla malcriada que ni siquiera es mi sangre-** dijo alterado Shaoran pero solo consiguió que Samantha sonriera aun más**.- ahora lo único que puedo sentir por ti es odio**

XXXXXXXX

El teléfono sonaba Wei caminó con prisa quizás eran ellos y le informarían algo no aguantaba la incertidumbre

**- Residencia Li, diga**

**- Wei soy Meiling ¿está Shaoran o Sakura?**

**- Srita. Meiling la verdad no se encuentran**

**- ¿salieron?**

**- Srita. No soy el más adecuado para contarle esto pero...**

**- ¿que pasa Wei, me estás preocupando ¿están todos bien?**

**- La señora Sakura rodó por las escaleras...**

Meiling se quedó callada y sorprendida las lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos ¿por qué eso les pasaba a ellos?

**-¿cómo están?**

**- no lo sé, se fueron al Hospital y no han llamado, esperemos que bien**

**- Wei ¿en que Hospital están, conociendo a Shaoran debe estar a punto de darle un infarto si están mal espero llegar de todos modos llegaré allí**

**- Sí Señorita Meiling**

XXXXXX

Colgó el teléfono se dirigió a la sala donde se encontraba la madre de Shaoran bebiendo té

**- Tía Ieran Sakura sufrió un accidente**

**- ¡¿qué? ¿ como esta?¿cómo está el bebé?**

**- no lo se, Wei no sabía que le había pasado y estaba esperando noticias.**

**- llama a las hermanas de Shaoran...¿te dio el nombre del Hospital, si considero grave la situación yo te acompañaré**

**- Sí**

Meiling le dio el nombre del Hospital Ieran marcó mientras Meiling localizaba a las hermanas de Shaoran.

**-¿Sí diga?**

**- Disculpe allí se encuentra la señora Sakura Lee**

**- Sí señora ¿es familiar?**

**- soy su suegra ¿podría comunicarme con mi hijo Shaoran Lee?**

**- sí un momento señora por favor**

La enfermera llamó a otra y le dijo que buscara en la sala de cuidados intensivos a Shaoran Lee la enfermera llegó y preguntó por él pero aun estaba indispuesto así que Eriol contestó la llamada

**- ¿sí?**

**- ¿con quien hablo?**

**- Soy Eriol **

**- ¿Eriol? ¿qué haces allí?**

**- estaba de vacaciones**

**- ¿cómo están?**

**- no lo sabemos aun no nos dan noticias**

**- ¿dónde está Shaoran?**

**- él está con los demás es mejor no preocuparlo más es por eso que contesté la llamada**

Ieran se quedó callada ¿qué le había pasado a Sakura, su hijo debería de estar hecho un manojo de nervios

**-¿cómo está él?**

**- hecho un desastre...-** Eriol se detuvo entonces se salió totalmente del tema y dijo**- es mejor que vengan, no sabemos que puede pasar y tenemos que hablar con la culpable del accidente de Sakura**

XXXXXXX

Yukito tenía un café entre sus manos todo estaba callado y triste miraba su reflejo en él aun tenía su mente hecha un nudo primero lo que había pasado con la guardiana de Eriol ¿qué le había sucedido en ese momento? Y segundo ese niño que de algún lugar le parecía conocido pero ¿entonces como supo que Sakura estaba en peligro?

**- No deberías de preocuparte ellos estarán bien-** dijo con una sonrisa marcada en sus labios carmín

**- es que no se tengo un extraño presentimiento**

**- no, no empiecen con los presentimientos ellos estarán bien y punto final**

Yukito volteo a verla se veía tan segura de si misma sonrió levemente y entonces le preguntó

**-¿qué pasó en la casa de Lee?-** preguntó haciendo recuerdo al beso

**- ¿qué pasó de que?-** dijo como si se hubiera olvidado de lo que pasó

**- sobre el beso -** dijo Yukito como si no se apenara

**- a eso-** dijo en un susurro Nakuru ¿qué le pasaba**?- pues...pues yo...**- no sabía que decirle

**- Me gustas Nakuru, me gustas mucho**

Ruby abrió los ojos sorprendida nunca se esperó tal declaración del guardián de Sakura ¿qué tenía que contestar?

**- Yo...-** no sabía que contestar se supone que el que le gustaba era Toya el hermano de Sakura es más nunca se fijó en Yukito Tsukishiro ¿qué tenía que contestarle**?- no lo se...**

**- no te preocupes, se que no es el mejor momento para que me contestes cuando estén en orden tus sentimientos se que sabrás contestarme -** dicho esto se retiró.

XXXXXXX

Meiling llegó a donde su tía estaba con el teléfono un en manos y dijo a su sobrina

**- llama a Fanrem iremos allá.**

Meiling se quedó de frente a su tía y preguntó

-¿qué tan graves están, como para ir?

**- Sakura puede perder al heredero de la familia Lee y Shaoran debe de estardestrozado necesito ir con él**

**-¿qué hará con Sakura, ella también ha de estar destrozada no creo que ella esté de acuerdo**

**- no me importa Sakura, yo siempre supe que ella no sería buena esposa para mi hijo**

Meiling se quedó callada ella pensó que cuando llegó la noticia de que Sakura la esposa de su primo estaba embarazada todo ese odio y resentimiento por parte de su tía hacia ella había sido olvidado pero ahora veía que no era así ¿por qué la odiaba: por que se había llevado a Shaoran de su lado o por que ninguna mujer era perfecta para su hijo más que ella?

**- Sí tía-** Meiling salió se llamó a la casa de Fanrem tenía una sospecha de que Samantha tenía algo que ver. Shaoran había platicado meses antes el temor que le tenía a su sobrina y sobre aquel extraño accidente del que había sido víctima Sakura y su bebé no era nada normal ¿qué había pasado, ¿Samantha había hecho de las suyas?

XXXXXX

Tomoyo acabó de decirle a la enfermera los datos de Sakura no le tomó mucho pues Shaoran ya llevaba casi la mitad por último preguntó de nuevo la enfermera

**- ¿algo que debamos saber, por ejemplo es alérgica a alguna sustancia...**

**- Está embarazada su embarazo era de alto riesgo...**

La enfermera la miró tristemente tenía muy pocas posibilidades de que los dos salieran con bien.

Tomoyo se alejó rápidamente Shaoran tenía a Samantha arrinconada en la pared y Eriol no podía detenerlo, no podía hacer nada... Aunque no quería.

**-Shaoran cálmate-** le dijo Tomoyo **- no tiene caso que te pongas así tienes que ser fuerte por Sakura por tu hijo, por su hijo **

Shaoran escuchó las palabras de Tomoyo 'su hijo', ese hijo que quizás jamás existiría...las lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos soltó a Samantha que allí se quedó contemplando la cara de tristeza de Shaoran, el se lo había buscado pero entonces vio como una lágrima calló de los ojos de Shaoran fue pequeña y frágil pero algo dentro se le quebró lo estaba haciendo llorar, eso no quería pero... Tenía que pagar por haberla rechazado Sakura ya había pagado y él también que mejor castigo que su conciencia.

Shaoran se pasó una mano por el cabello y después la hizo puño y la estampó en la pared necesitaba descargarse con algo aunque le doliera necesitaba estar más tranquilo aunque eso no se podría asta saber que Sakura y su hijo estaban bien...

Kaho llegó Toya le había llamado por teléfono buscó con la mirada a todos entonces vio como Shaoran estaba en un rincón parecía estar enojado y se le veía diferente sus ojos tenían esa sombra de tristeza y melancolía que nunca estaba... Eriol abrazaba a Tomoyo ella también estaba alterada no podía hacer nada para ayudar entonces sintió un piquete en su corazón suspiró Yukito y Nakuru trataban de calmar a Shaoran que tenía el puño sangrando y Samantha estaba en un rincón siendo observada por Toya entonces se acercó y se sentó a un lado de él.

**-¿qué ha pasado?**

**- no lo sabemos, tenemos rato aquí pero no nos han dicho nada-** Toya miró a Kaho**- mi Mountruo tiene que estar bien, no puede dejarnos-** dijo viendo a Shaoran que ahora estaba sentado en un sofá con la cabeza entre mas manos**- nunca pensé verlo tan mal**

**- Ella estará bien, todos estarán bien**

Entonces salió un doctor y se acercó a ellos.

**- Ustedes son familiares de la Sra. Sakura Lee**

Todos se levantaron de sus lugares y miraron al doctor.

**- ¿con quien puedo hablar sobre el estado de la paciente?**

Shaoran iba a hablar ¿quién mejor que su esposo, pero Toya lo interrumpió**- yo iré**

**- no puedes ir tu**

**- mírate como estas, no puedes ir así tranquilízate que no quiero que mi hermana vea a un zombi andante.**

Shaoran miró a los demás tenían que apoyarlo

**- es mejor así Shaoran-** dijo Eriol

Toya entró con el doctor su consultorio

**- me imagino que estaba enterado del estado de riesgo que se encontraba su...**

**- hermana, si sí estaba enterado, su esposo me lo contó de recién ayer**

XXXXXXX

Una enfermera salió de unos de los pasillos Shaoran aun no podía comprender ¿cómo no lo habían apoyado, su esposa e hijo estaban allí dentro y era la persona más indicada para saber en que estado estaban y al no saberlo solo lo ponía más nervioso y caminaba de un lado a otro

**- verás que estará bien, no te preocupes tanto si sigues así te va a dar un infarto-** dijo Tomoyo, todos se encontraban en compañía de alguien pero Yukito se encontraba alejado del grupo el sabía que Yue había utilizado magia pero no sabía por que sentía esa presencia cerca de él, la misma presencia que había sentido cuando vio a ese pequeño pero como podía asegurar que era el hijo de Sakura...

La enfermera se acercó a ellos y preguntó

**- La señora Lee acaba de despertar ¿quién la quiere ver?**

Shaoran se detuvo esperando que alguien lo interrumpiera pero nadie lo hizo así que él se ofreció le pusieron un batín color azul y entró a la habitación había una máquina que regulaba los latidos de Sakura y varias agujas encajadas en sus brazos y el respirador aun estaba en su cara sus ojos verdes estaba llenos de lágrimas y lo veía tristemente se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano la besó y una lágrima calló en ella.

**-¿cómo está el bebé?-** preguntó Sakura al ver a su esposo igual o más triste que ella no quería escucharlo pero lo que pasaría pasaría no podría cambiarlo.

**- no lo se amor-** dijo Shaoran

Sakura pensó que no quería decirle la verdad por que ella aun estaba débil empezó a llorar la respuesta de su marido la deprimió más eso quería decir que lo había perdido...

**- no llores cariño-** dijo Shaoran tomando la mejilla de Sakura y limpiándole las lágrimas- **no lo se Toya esta con el Doctor, pero ya verás que estará bien nuestro chiquito va a estar bien-** dijo Shaoran con voz quebrada ¿a quien quería convencer si ni él se lo creía, Samantha se había encargado de arruinarles la vida

Sakura notó en la mano de Shaoran una venda

**-¿qué te pasó?**

**- nada, es que quería desquitarme con algo, no te preocupes no lastimé a nadie**_, "aunque lo quería hacer"_

Sakura lo miró eso último lo había dicho con una pequeña sonrisa tanto le agradecía que la apoyara en ese momento era su refugio siempre y era su fuente de quietud su soporte cuando se desboronaba... Su luz, la luz que brillaba que hacía brillar con el amor que le tenía ¿cómo encontraría a alguien mejor? El era perfecto...

Era todo su mundo, un cielo que le gustaba mirar, la paz que le producía ver sus ojos verdes que lo encendían como el fuego el fuego de su amor que nunca se apagaría...

**- Tenemos sueños que apagar Shaoran... Muchos obstáculos que tendremos que superar. Gracias por amarme cariño**

Shaoran la miró tiernamente Sakura había dejado de llorar

**- no tienes que agradecerme nada amor siempre estaré contigo siempre te amaré a ti y solamente a ti**

Sakura sonrió y más lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos verdes esmeralda

**- tenemos que despedirnos-** dijo posando una mano sobre su vientre que apenas y se notaba algo abultado

**- no quiero quizás nuestro hijo está bien, él es fuerte y estará bien**-suspiró y colocó una mano sobre la de Sakura...

**- Hola chiquito quizás ahora estés allí dentro y puedas escucharnos pero quiero decirte que el tiempo que estarás con nosotros te amamos con todo nuestro corazón y estamos orgullosos de ti... De ser nuestro hijo -** lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos**- Te extrañaremos si te vas y estamos llenos de ilusión de ver tu linda carita o de tocar tus pequeñas manitas...eres lo más hermoso que nos ha pasado aunque nos dolerá decirte adiós y que sería mejor para los dos que te quedaras pero no podemos hacerlo tienes que ser fuerte y solo nos queda decirte que te queremos y que esperamos pronto poderte ver junto a nosotros como una familia.**

Shaoran calló no podía decir más las palabras se quedaron atrapadas en el nudo que tenía en la boca del estómago Sakura también lloraba

XXXXXX 

Ieran estaba en el avión privado de su familia tenía que llegar cuanto antes, tenía que llegar y hablar seriamente con Sakura y también con Shaoran tenía que hacerlo recapacitar y hacerlo entender de que ella no era la mujer correcta para él tenía que hacerlo y entre más rápido mejor además esa mujer no sería buena madre para sus nietos.

Miraba a Meiling ella hubiera sido la esposa perfecta para su hijo ella jamás lo hubiera apartado de su lado por una tonta amenaza de una niña ella sabia que Meiling era fuerte y no estaría llorando por cualquier cosa si tan solo nunca hubiera mandado a su hijo a esa tonta misión nunca la hubiera conocido y todo sería más fácil, ¿pero para quien? ¿para ella?.

El avión descendió su sobrina la miró y preguntó sacándola de sus pensamientos.

**-¿iremos directamente al hospital o iremos antes a su casa?**

**- ve tu si quieres a la casa yo iré al hospital**

Meiling comprendió que su tía estaba furiosa lo mejor sería ir al Hospital para haber si podía controlar un poco las cosas.

**- Yo también iré-** dijo Fanrem que estaba a un lado de Meiling- **¿madre cree que Sammy esté involucrada en esto?**

**- no solo lo creo, lo sé**

Fanrem volteó ver a Meiling con los ojos húmedos y quebrados ella siempre quiso lo mejor para su "hija" ¿por qué hacía esto? ¿qué le había faltado, ella tenía la culpa de que su hija hiciera tanto daño ¿por qué no podía ser una buena madre, quizás por eso no debía tener hijos era su destino

**- No te preocupes tu no tienes la culpa de que esté enamorada de la persona equivocada además no debes culparte por lo que ella hizo.**

XXXXX 

Shaoran salió de la habitación de Sakura le habían aplicado unos calmantes y tuvo que salir de la habitación aunque no quería.

Cuando entró a la sala de espera después de caminar por el pasillo se encontró a Eriol con Tomoyo sentados en un pequeño sofá y a un lado de ellos Nakuru y Yukito conversando en voz baja mientras que Kerberos los veía molesto pero a la vez desesperado por no saber nada de su amiga y apartada de todos se encontraba Kaho Mitzuki que lo miraba con tristeza odiaba cuando hacía eso él no ocupaba de la lástima de nadie se acercó y escuchó algo detrás de él allí estaba Samantha viéndolo a los ojos esos ojos grises de ella le mataban más el alma al saber que ella era la culpable de que ahora todos estuvieran en esa incertidumbre.

_- "¿por qué las cosas se pusieron así?"-_ se preguntó hacía apenas unos cuantos días todo estaba bien ¿por qué les pasaba eso a ellos?

Se acercó más al grupo dejando que lo vieran entonces Tomoyo preguntó

**-¿cómo está?-** preguntó preocupada por el estado de su amiga y de su "sobrinito"

**- destrozada-** dijo mirando a Tomoyo contestó con voz melancólica y aun quebrada por lo de hacía minutos

**- llamó tu madre-** dijo Eriol cuando Shaoran tomó asiento

**- ¡¿qué!-** preguntaron tanto Shaoran como Samantha eso solo significaba...

**- problemas...-** murmuró Toya hacía poco acababa de salir de la oficina del doctor

XXXX

Una mujer caminaba por los pasillos del Hospital donde suponía que estaba Sakura la esposa de su hijo y madre de su nieto...

Detrás de ella caminaba una joven de cabellos negros atado en una cola alta y miraba con tristeza a la mujer que iba a su lado le debía de estar pasando mal.

Entonces llegaron frente a una enfermera y dijo

**- Sakura Lee**

**- ¿es usted un fam...**

**- ahórrese tanta palabrería soy la madre de su esposo tengo que verla**

La enfermera le dijo donde se encontraban los demás familiares de la Sra. Lee mientras que Ieran caminaba furiosa ¿que se habían creído?¿acaso no sabían quien era ella, pero entonces lo vio...sentado con la cabeza echada hacia atrás entonces vio como un hombre moreno se acercaba a ellos se acercó ella también detrás de ella iban su hija y su sobrina.

Entonces algo dijo el hombre que estaba delante de ellos se acercó y preguntó sin explicaciones o sin detenerse para escuchar la respuesta del hombre que conocía como el hermano de su nuera.

**- ¿dónde está?-** preguntó Ieran sin muestras de dar aunque sea un poco de valor o apoyo al joven que se encontraba pálido parecía un muerto andante.

Samantha al escuchar esa voz se quedó helada su madre la veía desde lejos detrás de su madre algo le decía que su madre estaba enterada de TODO.

**- Está descansando-** dijo Shaoran débilmente

**- ¿es lo único que puede hacer verdad?-** dijo Ieran- **y complicarte la vida si tan solo me hubieras hecho caso...**

**- El hubiera no existe -** dijo Shaoran con la voz más alto de lo normal estaba fastidiado de que su madre solo diera molestias siempre con el mismo tema

Ieran lo miró sorprendida ¿qué era lo que intentaba hacer su hijo?

**-¿cómo estás Shaoran?-** preguntó Meiling tenía que hacer algo para alivianar el ambiente que se estaba tensando

**- ¿cómo quieres que esté?-** preguntó Shaoran

- Shaoran- lo llamó Eriol en su voz había un tono reprovativo él no era nadie para decirle que hacer pero tenía razón no podía decir y hacer mucho menos reclamar con alguien que solo quería saber como estaba

**- perdóname Meiling pero Sakura-** trató de decir pero de nuevo ese nudo en su garganta se lo impidió.

Shaoran volvió a preguntar

**-¿qué hacen aquí?**

**- yo les dije que vinieran tenemos que hablar con la culpable de todo-** contestó Eriol la pregunta formulada a Meiling

Todos giraron su mirada a Samantha que la sostuvo unos instantes pero después la bajó y sin que le preguntaran algo ella solo dijo...

**- sí, yo la tiré de las escaleras ¿y que?¿qué harán ahora?-** rió cínicamente- **lo hice por que lo amor y no dejaría que me lo quitara ¡es mío y si no es mío entonces tampoco de ella!**

Todos miraban sorprendidos a Samantha que se estaba delatando, era eso o quería que todos supieran lo mala que era.

Volvió a reír y dijo una vez más**-me salí con la mía Shaoran Lee ahora no tienes a tu hijo y mucho menos a tu esposita jamás serán felices jamás**- terminó gritando

Las mejillas de Fanrem estaban húmedas por las lágrimas que corrían su hija estaba loca ¿cómo había sido capaz de hacerle semejante daño a su hermano y a su cuñada?

**- No pediré perdón por que no lo merecen, es correcto esto que he hecho es lo mejor para todos ¿ o no? Abuela Ieran a usted nunca le gustó Sakura pues bien ahora la he quitado de su camino y así me pagan**

Samantha calló y miró a su madre con una sonrisa triunfante

- **perdóname por hacer esto madre pero ya no puedo callar más yo lo amo y yo maté a ese mocoso ¿ y sabes que es lo más triste, que jamás podrán ver a un hijo de ellos dos jamás por que me he asegurado de que jamás ella vuelva a tener hijos**

Shaoran miraba a Samantha tenía toda su furia contenida en sus puños esa "mocosa" había acabado con la vida de su hijo y tendría que pagarlo entonces vio algo inexplicable Fanrem se acercó a su hija y se mano se estampó con la mejilla blanca de la adolescente.

**- ¡¡Ya basta Samantha!-** gritó la hermana de Shaoran no sabía que podía hacerle entonces intervino Meiling que estaba alejada como los demás solo observando

**- Fanrem cálmate** - decía Meiling tomando a su prima de los hombros**- no merece que te preocupes así de ella... No merece tener una madre tan buena como tú a su lado**

Fanrem soltó a Samantha y se fue con Meiling a la cafetería a calmarse un poco.

Samantha miró como su madre se alejaba estaba sola, sola de nuevo y ahora era su culpa una lágrima corrió por su mejilla pero nadie se dio cuenta todos la ignoraron cuando una voz dijo

**- La Señora Lee ha despertado-** Shaoran estaba a punto de ir con ella pero se interpuso su madre y dijo

**- primero tengo que hablarle de unas cuantas cosas.**

Se acercó a la enfermera y la guió hasta allí

XXXXX

Toya que había escuchado todo el alboroto se acercó a Shaoran que estaba hecho un témpano de hielo el sabía que tan dura podía ser su madre con Sakura

**-¿qué ha pasado aquí?**

**- deberías preguntar ¿qué no ha pasado aquí?-** respondió Kaho

Shaoran levantó la vista y lo vio

**- ¿cómo está el bebé?-** pregunto desesperadamente tenía que saber como estaba su hijo

Toya vio el rostro de su cuñado estaba desesperado por la respuesta que le daría ¿cómo la iría a tomar? Entonces vio como los demás empezaron a acercarse para saber bien lo que pasaba con Sakura y su hijo.

**- contesta Toya-** dijo alterado Shaoran no estaba para que lo dejara esperando tenía que saberlo y si no se lo decía por las buenas se lo sacaría por las malas ya no estaba para bromas y estaba a punto de explotar si no lo decía ahora

**- bueno es que el bebé de Sakura está...**

**- muerto-** dijo Samantha en un susurro cuanto daría por que eso respondiera suspiró y vio como Shaoran se acercaba a ella y le amenazó

**- Si mi hijo está muerto, no descansaré hasta que pagues lo que has hecho y nunca en tu vida podrás volver a tener un minuto de tranquilidad de eso me encargo yo**

Una amenaza de él esto si era nuevo para ella por primera vez veía ese odio en su mirada tenía miedo y ese pinchazo que había tenido horas antes había regresado a su corazón ¿qué le pasaba, no ahora no era buen momento arrepentirse de lo que había hecho ¿qué había dicho?

¿arrepentirse ella?¿qué no era eso lo que quería?¿qué le pasaba?¿qué había hecho?.

XXXXXXX

Sakura miraba por la ventana se sentía relajada y tranquila el efecto de los sedantes aun hacían un poco de efecto y se sentía bien entonces escuchó la puerta abrirse

**-¿Shaoran?-** preguntó dirigiendo su vista esmeralda a la puerta pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver a la madre de su marido allí frente a ella

**- Así que un accidente-** le había dicho algo estaba oculto en sus palabras pero no podía dar con que- **eso no fue un accidente ¿verdad Sakura?**

Sakura la veía no comprendía las palabras de la mujer que estaba delante de ella ¿acaso pensaba que ella era la culpable?

**- Siempre supe que nunca serías una buena esposa y mucho menos una buena madre **

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida no podía creerlo le estaba diciendo que era su culpa la tranquilidad de la que disfrutaba hacía unos momentos se había esfumado dejando una sombra de dolor y rencor ¿cómo esa mujer se ponía a reclamarle? si había alguien que amara a ese bebé y a su esposo era ella. No podía controlarse más si no le decía lo que en verdad pensaba se moriría así que tomó la decisión y dijo

- **Señora se que jamás me ha aceptado y se que jamás me aceptará pero quiero que sepa que si su hijo se casó conmigo fue por que nos amamos y eso no lo podrá cambiar, y le pido le suplico por favor que no se meta en mi vida yo no me meto en la suya así que no lo haga en la mía quizás es quien es por lo que ha hecho pero yo soy lo que soy y no quiero convertirme en una persona como usted que no le importan los sentimientos ¿cómo cree que me siento?¿cómo cree que se siente que su hijo se muera por su culpa?-** decía Sakura mientras lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas Ieran la miraba callada pensando en las palabras que ella le decía.

- **¿cree que esto pasó por que quería?¿cree que no me puse a pensar en las consecuencias que este embarazo cuando nos dijeron que no podríamos tener más hijos? ¿ cree que estoy feliz, comprenda y no se meta en lo que no le importa es nuestra vida y no tiene ningún derecho a venir y decirme que no soy la mujer correcta para Shaoran entonces usted se hubiera casado con él y sería más fácil todo pero no lo hizo así que déjeme en paz**

Ieran la miraba nunca pensó que esa frágil y delicada "niñita" pensara eso de ella, no le parecía mal pues la verdad ella nunca se cansaba de restregarle sus errores en su cara así que de cierto modo lo agradecía.

**- bueno ahora se que piensas se mi como tu siempre lo has sabido y por fin comprendo que mi hijo no cometió un error al casarse contigo**

Sakura sonrió levemente por fin había logrado que la gran Ieran Lee le hablara con respeto

**-gracias**

Ieran la vio y se dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse pero vio a Shaoran en el marco de la puerta ¿habría escuchado la conversación?

XXXXXX

Fanrem continuaba llorando nunca pensó que estaría llorando en la cafetería de un hospital por que su hija había sido la culpable de que la tristeza de todos.

**- Tu no tuviste la culpa-** decía Meiling tratando de consolar a su prima**- no tienes la culpa de que ella le tenga un amor enfermizo a su tío a Shaoran...**

_- "amor enfermizo"-_se dijo Fanrem escuchando las palabras de la mujer que estaba delante de ella ¿qué quería decir eso?¿su hija Samantha estaba loca...?- **Creo que se que devo hacer Meiling**

**-¿de que hablas?**

**- tengo que hablar con un Hospital psiquiátrico ella necesita ayuda y se que yo no podré dársela**

**-¿estas segura de querer hacer eso, es decir es una gran decisión y**

**- nunca en mi vida he estado más segura si la amo tengo que demostrárselo aunque ella no lo entienda en un principio... Además allí ya no hará más daño solo espero que algún día recapacite y no sea demasiado tarde**

**- ¿te refieres al bebé de Sakura?-** preguntó Meiling ella estaba enterada de todo Tomoyo se lo había contado hacía unos momentos **- si esperemos que no haya ocasionado daños irreversibles para todos.**

**- Sí, si algo les pasa a ellos no me lo perdonaré nunca **

**- tu no eres la culpable**

**- sí lo fui sabía ese tonto capricho que Sammy le tiene a Shaoran y aun así la deje venir pero nunca creí que fuera a ser capaz de hacerles algo así...**

XXXXX

Nakuru aun estaba pensativa tanto que no había escuchado como estaba el bebé de Sakura pero es que aun no le daba una respuesta en concreta pero se sentía confundida a ella siempre le había gustado Toya no él pero ¿su destino era estar junto a él, no lo sabía y eso la hacía confundirse más necesitaba hablar con alguien pero todos estaban demasiado metidos en sus problemas que no podía hacerlo no quería hacerlo.

Levantó un poco su vista y lo vio a él parecía feliz ¿por qué? Aunque le gustaba más así que serio y callado como hacía rato era más guapo así pero entonces entendió sus pensamientos un color rosa invadió sus mejillas entonces comprendió todo no comprendía como había sido como era y como sería entendió que le gustaba aunque no estaba segura de lo que en verdad era el amor estaría dispuesta a aprender y más de una persona tan linda y amable como él ahora lo entendía lo quería.

Se acercó a él y le preguntó- **¿puedo hablar contigo?**

El volteo a verla sorprendido no esperaba que ella le contestara y asintió con la cabeza su respuesta cualquiera que fuera sería mejor que nada.

Caminaron a un rincón lejos de los demás y allí habló

**- ahora lo comprendo y aunque no sé exactamente que sentir o que decir solo se que me muero por que estés a mi lado y me muero si no estás y no quiero esperar saber que es para estar los dos juntos y a mi también me gustas mucho...-** dijo una roja Nakuru

Yukito la miraba atónito nunca esperó verla así la tomó de la barbilla y le dijo

**- Te quiero Nakuru**

Ella sonrió aun sonrojada y le contestó**- y yo a ti**

**-¿qué tal si regresamos con los demás?**

XXXXXXX

**_  
_**Ieran salió de la habitación de Sakura en silencio pero antes volteo a ver a su hijo que a su vez la miró con gratitud y respeto después de eso salió dejando sola a la pareja.

**-¿qué te dijo?-** preguntó Shaoran

**- nada no te preocupes-** sonrió melancólica Sakura

Shaoran se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado

**-¿sabes, Toya habló con el doctor ¿si te lo dije verdad?**

**- Sí-** dijo en un susurro Sakura sabía a donde se dirigía la conversación por fin sabría si su bebé estaba bien**-¿qué pasó, ¿cómo está? Dime Shaoran dímelo**

**- El bebé esta bien Sakura no se explican como pero está bien, está bien-** dijo Shaoran con alegría en su voz y una sonrisa en su rostro, el rostro pálido de Sakura se iluminó de nuevo y mostró una sonrisa lágrimas cayeron de sus mejillas no podía creerlo su bebé estaba bien, estaba bien.

Se abrazó a Shaoran fuertemente mientras repetía

**- está bien, nuestro hijo está bien, esta bien**

**- Si amor esta bien, esta bien y con nosotros**

Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y no por que estuviera triste esas lágrimas eran de felicidad la felicidad de tener a su hijo la felicidad de una madre al saber que su hijo estaba a salvo estaba bien y nunca dejaría que nada le hiciera daño ese sentimiento que albergaba su corazón un sentimiento que nunca sabría como describir nunca encontraría las palabras para relatar la alegría que en esos momentos sentía no podía detener las lágrimas pero tampoco quería hacerlo todo lo que había empezado ahora terminaba todo tenía un fin pero ahora su vida, su historia apenas daba inicio.

FIN

¡!Feliz Navidad! Jo jo jo! Y prospero año nuevo! Nos vemos el proximo año, que la pasen en grande!

Oh y gracias a:

Erika Rivas y a Lady Nux


End file.
